Hitch
by Cloudynotes
Summary: Just Soonhoon being Soonhoon. Perlahan. Lee Jihoon / Woozi. Kwon Soonyoung / Hoshi. Diadaptasi dari moment-moment Soonhoon.
1. Chapter 1 : Comfort

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

.

Chapter 1:

Diadaptasi dari moment Soonhoon di menit-menit awal MV Smile Flower/Laughter..

.

.

"YA ! KIM MINGYU !"

Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan sepasang iris hitam jernih yang tersembunyi dibalik mata sipitnya itu meneriakkan nama orang yang membuatnya harus menghentikan lantihan dance mereka. Kedua-belas pria lain yang juga berada diruangan tersebut pun memdadak menghentikan gerakan mereka dan terdiam, termasuk orang yang nama nya diteriaki tersebut.

"aku rasa tadi mingyu hyung tidak salah" ujar pria berpipi bulat dengan suara sangat pelan, hampir berbisik. Takut jikalau orang yang berteriak tadi mendengarnya.

"KAU JUGA SEUNGKWAN. KONTROL EKSPRESI WAJAHMU !"

Ini bukan kali pertama Kwon soonyoung meneriaki nama member lainnya dan membuat mereka semua harus menghentikan latihan sementara dan mengulanginya lagi dari awal. Soonyoung memang choreographer dalam group mereka. Dia yang berkewajiban merancang, membuat dan mengatur dance di hampir semua performance mereka. Dan Soonyoung memang sudah seperti ini sejak dulu.

Sifat Soonyoung yang ceria dan easy going akan menguap dan lenyap entah kemana jika sudah bicara tentang 'dance practice'. Soonyoung adalah moodbooster nya Seventeen, pribadi yang menyenangkan. Tapi untuk dance dan latihan, Soonyoung dikenal sebagai pribadi yang pekerja keras dan perfeksionis. Tapi, bukankah karena hal ini mereka terkenal sebagai group yang memiliki sinkronisasi dance terbaik?

Dan jika sudah terjadi aksi teriakan seperti ini tidak akan ada yang berani membantahnya. Member lain terlalu mengenal Soonyoung untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah dengan sekedar memberikan penjelasan atas kesalahan yang (menurut soonyoung) mereka perbuat, karena pada akhirnya Sonyoung memang selalu benar. Kurang power. Kurang hentak. Kurang jauh. Kurang tinggi. Kurang berekspresi. Kurang harmonis. Selalu ada kekurangan yang Soonyoung temukan dalam dance mereka. Dan toh pada akhirnya semua akan kembali pada..

"Ulangi dari awal".

Itu bukan pernyataan. Itu perintah. Semua kembali ke posisi semula. Kembali menarikan gerakan yang telah mereka ulang sebanyak 12 kali selama malam ini.

Latihan hari ini selesai. Semua member kelelahan, banjir keringat dan megap-megap menarik nafas dan memastikan oksigen masuk dalam-dalam ke paru-paru mereka. Dan Soonyoung sudah kembali jadi pribadi yang menyenangkan dengan melempar beberapa lelucon untuk sekedar membuat member lain menyunggingkan senyum dan tertawa.

.

.

"Sudah hampir 3 tahun loh kita debut, tapi aku sama sekali ga bisa membiasakan diri dengan amarah Soonyoung hyung. Tiap kali dia marah, rasanya sama seperti saat pertama kali dia memarahiku saat predebut dulu" ujar Seungkwan sambil berusaha menyumpal mulutnya sendiri dengan roti yang diberikan Vernon. Mereka berbicara diruangan latihan yang tadi mereka gunakan. Hanya ada beberapa member saja yang masih betah disana. Sementara orang yang dibicarakan sudah lebih dulu keluar entah kemana.

"Hyung, tidak bisakah kau bicara pada Soonyoung hyung?" tanya Seokmin pada Seungcheol yang tiduran diatas paha Jeonghan. "Biasanya kita membicarakan segala hal setiap malam kan? Kenapa tidak untuk yang satu ini?" yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Minghao dan Chan.

"kita sudah pernah membahas ini kan? Bahkan kita sudah membahasnya belasan kali. Dan semua yang Soonyoung lakukan tidak salah. Ini adalah kawasan Soonyoung. Lahan-nya. Dia yang lebih mengerti." Jawab pria dengan bulu mata paling lentik itu sambil terpejam.

Bukannya dia tidak paham apa yang dirasakan adik-adiknya tersebut, tetapi walaupun jabatan leader dipegang olehnya, tetap ada batasan-batasan yang tidak bisa ia masuki. Seperti latihan dance milik Soonyoung. Sama halnya dengan waktu rekaman milik Jihoon. Kekuasaannya tidak berlaku disini. Dia menghormati kedua adiknya tersebut.

"tapi hyung kalau terus-terusan seperti ini aku bisa.. "

"Biarkan Soonyoung melaksanakan kewajibannya, Seungkwan. Hargai kerja kerasnya tidak tidur 2 malam demi membuat dance ini." ucapan lembut seseorang dari pojok ruang latihan memotong ucapan Sengkwan. Pelan, namun dapat didengar oleh semua orang didalam ruangan tersebut. Pria terpendek dalam group tersebut kemudian bangkit, mengambil handphone nya diatas meja dan bersiap keluar ruangan.

"Hyung, aku tidak pulang malam ini." ucapnya pada Seungcheol, yang dibalas gerakan tangan seperti angka tiga pertanda 'oke' oleh pria tertua dalam group tersebut, dia paham bahwa adiknya yang satu itu akan kembali mengurung diri dalam studio demi merampungkan lagu-lagu baru mereka.

.

.

Jihoon baru saja menutup pintu latihan ruangan latihan mereka dari luar, saat menemukan pria yang tadi menjadi pembicaraan berdiri disana. Ya, Soonyoung berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding luar ruang latihan. Jihoon anggap Soonyoung mendengar pembicaran mereka, karena tadi memang pintu ruang latihan tidak tetutup rapat saat dia hendak keluar.

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dan tersenyum konyol seperti biasanya. Palsu. Semua orang mungkin bisa Soonyoung bodohi, tapi tidak dengan Jihoon. Pria bersurai neon itu menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya sebelum berjalan melewati Soonyoung menuju studio nya. Jihoon mendorong sebuah kursi yang ada di depan studio nya ke depan pintu, menekan beberapa digit angka sebelum akhirnya pintu studio itu terbuka dan memasukkan kursi itu kedalam 'gua' –nya. Dia tahu bahwa si rambut hitam akan mengikuti dirinya.

"kau mau masuk apa tidak?" tanya Jihoon yang mendapati Soonyoung sudah ada didepan pintu studio nya saat dia hendak menutup pintu.

"..."

"baiklah, aku tutup pintunya"

Sebelum pintu tertutup, kaki Soonyoung mengganjalnya dan Jihoon membuka kembali pintu studio nya. Membiarkan Soonyoung masuk dan duduk di kursi yang di dorongnya tadi, sementara Jihoon menutup kembali pintu dan duduk di kursinya sendiri.

Keheningan terjadi, dan sudah berlangsung 30 menit sejak mereka masuk. Jihoon sudah menghidupkan PC nya. Membaca beberapa partitur yang sudah ada diatas meja, dan mulai bersenandung sesuai dengan partitur ditangannya, mencoba memikirkan lirik apa yang cocok dengan nada tersebut. Sementara Soonyoung masih betah dalam diamnya.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apapun. Tapi jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, aku ada disini untuk mendengarkan." ucap Jihoon tanpa memalingkan wajah kearah Soonyoung yang ada di belakangnya, seolah tak peduli. Walau Soonyoung paham bahwa sejak tadi Jihoon juga menunggunya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau anak-anak yang lain juga sering membicarakan dirimu setelah selesai recording?" ujar Soonyoung sedikit ragu.

"tentu"

"kau tidak sedih mendengarnya?"

"..."

"apa kau kecewa?"

"pertama kali, ya. Tapi setelahnya tidak lagi. Dan bukankah ini bukan yang pertama bagimu? Seingatku dulu kita pernah membahas betapa brengseknya kita berdua saat latihan dan recording dihadapan semua member yang lain saat di dorm."

"ya aku tau itu, tapi membicarakannya di depan wajahku dan membicarakannya dibelakangku, rasanya sedikit berbeda."

"setidaknya kau hanya dibicarakan anak-anak yang lain. Aku? Aku dibicarakan anak-anak, agensi, bahkan fans."

"..."

"dibicarakan karena selalu keras saat recording. Dibicarakan karena lagu-lagu ku tidak sesuai dengan keinginan beberapa staff. Dibicarakan karena dicap tidak adil dalam pembagian line."

"..."

"tapi kau dan aku tahu satu hal"

"..."

"semua itu kita lakukan karena kita harus. Kita tahu kehidupan member. Kita tahu apa saja yang mereka korban kan untuk sampai di tahap ini. Kita tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika comeback kali ini tidak berjalan sesuai harapan. "

"..."

"Kita menginginkan yang terbaik untuk mereka, itulah mengapa kau dan aku harus melakukan hal itu"

Jihoon bangkit dari posisi duduknya, mencoba membenarkan posisi keyboard didepannya, masih tetap membelakangi Soonyoung.

"Perkataan mereka barusan jangan kau simpan dalam hatimu. Mereka tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"..."

"Mereka bukannya tidak mengerti dirimu Soonyoung, mereka paham mengapa kau melakukannya dan untuk siapa. Mereka hanya sedang lelah." Ucap Jihoon sambil menoleh sedikit ke belakang, menghela nafas sebentar saat melihat Soonyoung masih saja memilih bungkam sambil menatap dan mengelus cincin dijari kelingking tangan kanan nya. Jihoon kembali menghadap ke depan, masih mencoba memperbaiki posisi beberapa kabel dari keyboard nya yang tersambung dengan PC disampingnya.

"Dan kau juga lelah. Sekarang pulanglah ke dorm, istirahatkan dirimu. Aku lihat kau tertidur di ruang latihan semalam."

Setelah Jihoon berkata demikian sepasang lengan merengkuhnya dari arah belakang. Membawa punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dada Soonyoung. Pria bersurai hitam itu membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Jihoon. Membuat pipi kanan Jihoon bersentuhan dengan pipi kiri nya. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Jihoon katakan dalam seminggu ini. Jihoon jarang sekali bicara panjang lebar seperti ini.

Tubuh Jihoon sangat hangat. Membuat Soonyoung nyaman ingin berlama-lama memeluknya.

"ya.. Kwon Soonyoung.."

"sebentar saja, biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja"

Soonyoung paham bahwa apa yang Jihoon katakan benar adanya. Disaat-saat seperti ini mungkin hanya Jihoon yang paham perasaan nya. Jihon pernah berada di posisinya. Jihoon memahaminya. Jihoon mengerti. Membuat Soonyoung merasa tidak sendirian disaat seperti ini.

Tangan Jihoon yang tadinya ingin mengawaskan rengkuhan lengan Soonyoung di pinggang dan dada nya, malah ikut menangkup punggung tangan Soonyoung. Memegangnya erat seolah memberinya kekuatan.

"Ah.. harusnya aku mendengarkan keluh kesahmu. Aku malah berakhir menasehatimu. Maaf."

"Tidak masalah. Terimakasih sudah menyadarkanku kembali."

Masih dalam posisi begitu, Jihoon berjalan kearah lain, ingin mengambil headphone nya yang berada diujung meja. Membuat tubuh Soonyoung tertarik, mengikuti kemana tubuh Jihoon membawanya.

"Kau tidak ingin melepaskanku? Kalau ada yang masuk, mereka akan mengira kita sedang macam-macam"

"Aku sering memeluk yang lain, dan tidak ada yg bilang macam-macam soal itu"

Jihoon mendengus kesal. Ini sudah lewat jam 12 malam.

"Pulanglah"

"Sebentar lagi"

"Aku sedang kerja"

"Aku tau, makanya aku dari tadi diam saja. Tidak bisakah aku disini malam ini?"

"Tidak"

"Ayolah, dulu kau bilang tidak masalah aku disini asal tak menganggu mu"

"Kau sudah sangat lelah Soonyoung. Pulang. Mandi. Dan istirahatkan dirimu ditempat yang nyaman." Jihoon melepaskan rengkuhan Soonyoung dan berbalik, menghadap kearahnya. Menatap lurus keatas, menatap iris hitam Soonyoung.

"Hmm.. baiklah"

Saat Soonyoung hendak membuka pintu untuk keluar..

"Soonyoung.." panggil Jihoon yang sudah duduk kembali di kursinya, menatap kembali partiturnya, bertanya tanpa menoleh pada Soonyoung.

"Ya?"

"Pastikan senyum konyol itu kembali besok."

Soonyoung keluar dari studio Jihoon. Tentu, seru batin nya. Dan Jihoon akan jadi orang pertama yang melihatnya. Dia berencana datang kembali ke studio pukul 6 esok pagi dan membawakan bubur hangat untuk Jihoon.

 _END_

Ini Soonhoon masih bromance ya. Perkembangan perasaan masing-masing akan diceritakan bertahap. Tapi mungkin kalo saya tetap lanjutin fanfic ini, mungkin ga bkal banyak bikin adegan lovey-dovey. Jujur saya suka love-hate relationship nya soonhoon. Mereka peduli satu sama lain. Walau kesannya Hoshi menunjukkan lebih banyak, tapi soonhoon shipper hardcore seperti saya pasti tau kalo Woozi selalu merhatiin Hoshi. Kalo mereka lagi main games, dan ada Hoshi yang lagi main, dia cuma akan ngelihat kearah Hoshi. Mereka juga sering ke-gap senyum satu lain saat ada member yang bicara, seolah telepati dan bilang "kau mikirin yang sama kan?" . Yaaah intinya hubungan mereka itu subtle dan off camera banget. Cuma terlihat kalo pas kamera lagi ga fokus ke mereka.


	2. Chapter 2 : Dance & Cermin

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

.

Chapter 1:

Diadaptasi dari moment predebut Soonhoon dengan kualitas seadanya di 17tv

jadi bayangin mereka pake kaos biru/orange/kuning/hitam dengan sablonan nama mereka ya..

Going Seventeen Ep. 08 (sesi latihan untuk Diamond Edge)

.

.

.

Soonyoung suka dance. Menari membuatnya senang. Dia bebas mengekspresikan apapun perasaannya lewat gerakan tubuhnya. Soonyoung juga suka cermin besar disepanjang dinding ruang latihan, membuatnya bisa mengevaluasi gerakannya sendiri. Soonyoung suka dance. Jihoon tahu itu.

.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Jihoon baru saja membuka pintu ruang latihan saat seorang staff yang ada di dalam ruangan memberikan isyarat padanya untuk kembali keluar. Jihoon bingung. Bukankah ini jadwal latihan?

"dia sedang audisi" ucap staff tersebut tanpa suara, untung Jihoon masih dapat membaca gerakan bibirnya. Staff tersebut menunjuk seorang pria yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Jihoon cukup mengerti situasinya. Ia keluar dari ruangan, berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara apapun. Jihoon duduk, hendak menunggu hingga anak itu keluar. Tapi ini sudah lebih dari 20 menit.

"Jihoon-ah.. bisa kau bantu aku memainkan lagu ini?" ucap seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba telah ada di depannya sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar partiture.

"ne.. noona" sahut Jihoon semangat. Langsung berdiri, dan mengambil lembaran kertas itu, membacanya sekilas.

"tapi di dalam sedang ada audisi, noona. Kalau mau ke ruang vokal kan harus melewati ruang latihan ini dulu, aku rasa kita harus menunggu sampai audisi didalam selesai"

"aku sudah minta izin, ayo kita masuk saja. Yang penting kita tidak bikin gaduh kan?"

Wanita lebih tua yang diketahui bernama Ailee itu menggenggam tangan adik (sesama) trainee nya, sambil mendorong pintu di hadapannya agar terbuka. Setelah membungkuk dan menebar senyum sekilas kepada staff didalam yang memicingkan mata kepadanya, wanita itu pun menarik Jihoon agar mengikuti nya.

Suara musik langsung terdengar begitu Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang latihan. Tampak pria tadi sedang menarikan sebuah lagu. Langkah kaki nya sangat tegas. Gerakan tubuhnya serasi dengan beat. Seolah lagu tersebut menjelma dalam gerakan tangan, hentakan tubuh, ekspresi wajah, semuanya.

Jika lirik bagi Jihoon adalah senjata dalam sebuah lagu, maka gerakan pria di hadapannya ini pastilah analogi yang pas untuk lirik tersebut. Setiap liriknya mampu disampaikan pria ini dalam tariannya.

Lagu berhenti. Pria itu juga berhenti. Menatap Jihoon sekilas, tersenyum, lalu kembali menghadap staff yang sedang mengaudisi nya.

"Jihoon-ah.. Jihoon-ah.." bisik Ailee yang sudah sampai diujung ruang latihan, bingung kenapa Jihoon berhenti. Tangan wanita itu mengisyaratkan Jihoon agar segera menghampiri nya.

"ne.. noona" Jihoon berlari kecil kearah Ailee, sebelum masuk keruangan kecil lain yang memang menjadi tujuan mereka. Sambil tersenyum memikirkan _'dengan kemampuan seperti itu, dia pasti langsung diterima'_

Soonyoung suka dance. Menari membuatnya senang. Soonyoung sudah jago menari bahkan sebelum memulai masa trainee nya. Seolah menari memang alasan kenapa Soonyoung dilahirkan. Sebagus itu. Soonyoung suka dance. Jihoon tahu itu.

.

"one.. two.. and three.. and four"

"seperti ini?"

"ya seperti itu.."

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak Soonyoung diterima sebagai trainee. Tiap bulan setiap trainee harus menampilkan sebuah penampilan untuk dievaluasi. Tiap orang berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik. Tapi ada satu orang yang menarik perhatian Soonyoung. Orang yang tadi berbicara dengannya. Jihoon.

Bocah itu berpipi bulat. Lebih pendek darinya. Jangan salahkan Soonyoung memanggilnya bocah, karena memang terlihat seperti itu. Belakangan Soonyoung tahu bahwa mereka seumuran.

Jihoon orang yang berambisi. Perfeksionis. Gila latihan. Tapi dibalik tampang bocah dan jiwa ambisius nya, Jihoon tak pernah berusaha stand out (walau tanpa dia perlu tnjukkan dan sadari pun, dirinya memang punya aura berbeda dengan yang lain).

Jihoon rela berhenti menari jika seseorang datang padanya untuk menanyakan nada lagu dan berakhir mengajarinya menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Jihoon juga akan berhenti memainkan piano ketika Wonwoo, trainee lainnya, meminta nya mengajarkan cara mengucapkan 'girl' dengan tepat karena pronounce Wonwoo tidak sebagus Jihoon. 'tentu saja masa trainee bisa dibilang kompetisi, tapi bukankah kita akan debut sama-sama?' jawabnya singkat saat ditanya apakah dirinya tidak punya jiwa kompetisi. Ya, Jihoon ambisius. Berambisi untuk debut, bukan berambisi untuk jadi outstanding trainee sendirian.

Sewaktu berkumpul dengan trainee yang lain Soonyoung sadar, tiap trainee punya bakat di bidangnya masing-masing. Saat mendengar Jihoon bernyanyi, Soonyoung tahu vokal dan musik adalah kekuatan Jihoon. Tapi Soonyoung tidak tahu bahwa Jihoon dapat menari selincah ini.

Saat evaluasi itu tiba, Soonyoung tak mampu berkedip ketika Jihoon menarikan Sweet Love nya Chris Brown dengan sangat indah. Dan Jihoon mendapat ranking pertama untuk evaluasi dance bulan itu, mengalahkan dirinya. Menyadarkan Soonyoung, Jihoon berbeda. Bidangnya lebih dari satu.

"yang tadi itu sangat keren"

"ah.. benarkah? Aku rasa aku masih harus banyak latihan"

"kau gila? Tadi itu kau dapat nilai tertinggi. Kau sudah sangat bagus"

"tidak sebagus dirimu"

"apa?"

"aku tidak sebagus dirimu. Kau punya bakat, Soonyoung. Aku hanya berlatih keras"

"tapi aku tetap suka saat melihatmu menari, itu sangat bagus"

"terima kasih"

Soonyoung suka dance. Menari membuatnya senang. Soonyoung sudah jago menari bahkan sebelum memulai masa trainee nya. Tapi kemampuan dance jihoon juga tidak kalah bagus. Soonyoung suka dance nya Jihoon. Jihoon tahu itu.

 _ **(Flashback end)**_

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang latihan persiapan untuk World Tour pertama mereka. Setiap team berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik untuk para fans mereka. Seperti halnya Vocal team yang sedari tadi memilih bagian belakang pojok ruangan untuk latihan. Suara-suara indah terdengar seiring dengan semakin intens nya latihan mereka.

Tapi bukan Vocal team namanya kalau bukan tukang gaduh. Sesi latihan sekarang berubah jadi sesi lawakan saat Seungkwan dan Seokmin mulai melempar lelucon ringan satu sama lain. Yang anehnya malah ikut ditimpali oleh Joshua dan Jeonghan. Jihoon yang tenang dan pendiam hanya akan tertawa sekilas menanggapi lawakan teman se-team nya itu. Butuh lawakan dan lelucon yang lebih gila lagi untuk berhasil membuat Jihoon ikutan nimbrung dengan mereka. Untungnya tidak terjadi malam ini.

Di seberang dari posisi duduk mereka ada Popo team (performance team) yang juga sedang latihan untuk lagu swimming fool mereka. Mereka bermandikan keringat, tapi wajah mereka semua tampak bahagia. Tak ada hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan bagi Popo team selain menari dan membuat orang lain bahagia melihat tarian itu.

Posisi mereka memang selalu bersebrangan. Jika Vocal team memilih bagian belakang atau pojok ruangan, maka Popo team selalu bagian paling depan. Tempat itu memang akan selalu jadi milik mereka, bagian dari ruang latihan yang langsung berhadapan dengan cermin besar. Memang harus seperti itu kan? Itu membantu mereka menilai gerakan yang mereka buat. Bahkan Jihoon ingat bahwa Soonyoung sering bicara sendiri dengan cermin tersebut, menanyakan gerakan yang baru saja dia buat. Konyol. Soonyoung konyol. Membuat Jihoon tertawa setiap kali mengingatnya.

Soonyoung suka dance. Menari membuatnya senang. Dia bebas mengekspresikan apapun perasaannya lewat gerakan tubuhnya. Soonyoung juga suka cermin besar disepanjang dinding ruang latihan, membuatnya bisa mengevaluasi gerakannya sendiri. Soonyoung suka dance. Jihoon tahu itu.

.

.

Vocal team masih sibuk dengan guyonan mereka. Dan Jihoon masih memandangi Soonyoung yang sedang menari mengikuti lagu. Tubuh itu lincah bergerak kesana kemari seolah kelebihan energi, tak kenal lelah. Tapi Jihoon selalu berakhir melihat kearah sepatu Soonyoung. Bukan, bukannya Jihoon suka dengan sepatu yang Soonyoung gunakan. Tetapi langkah kaki itu selalu tepat dengan tempo, membuat jihoon selalu ingin melihatnya. Aneh. Jihoon juga tidak tahu kenapa.

Soonyoung masih betah memandangi cermin besar didepannya. Mencuri pandang Jihoon dibelakangnya. Mencuri pandang kearah jihoon yang sejak tadi memandangi kakinya.

Tiba-tiba Jihoon mengubah arah pandangannya. Mata itu kini menatap cermin. Balas menatap refleksi Soonyoung yang juga sedang menatap refleksi Jihoon. Kedua mata itu bertemu. Sepersekian detik saja. Soonyoung kembali melanjutkan tariannya, setelah sebelumnya Jihoon memutuskan kontak mata diantara keduannya dengan melihat kerah lain.

Soonyoung suka dance. Menari membuatnya senang. Dia bebas mengekspresikan apapun perasaannya lewat gerakan tubuhnya. Soonyoung juga suka cermin besar disepanjang dinding ruang latihan, membuatnya bisa memperhatikan Jihoon dari jauh. Soonyoung suka dance dan Jihoon. Jihoon tidak tahu itu.

 _ **Chapter 2 : END**_

.

.

Aku suka banget liat dance nya Jihoon dengan lagu Sweet love nya Chris Brown. Suka Banget. Oiya masalah ranking itu cuma buatan aku doang ya hehehe.

Dan aku masukin Ailee, karena emang dia pernah jadi trainee bareng kan sama jihoon dulunya. Sorry ga masukin AfterSchool, soalnya kalo bicarain noona buat jihoon itu aku langsung kebayang Ailee. Aku suka banget reaksinya jihoon tiap kali Ailee yang manggil, dia dengan semangatnya bakal nyahut "Ne.. Noona!" lucu banget. Dan Ailee kayak beneran sayang banget gitu sama Jihoon (sebagai adik atau hoobae gitu kali ya), soalnya tiap kali bicarain Jihoon dia pasti muji-muji Jihoon gitu.

 _ **Mau di lanjutin ga fanfic nya?**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Gantung

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

.

Chapter 3:

.

.

"ah hyung, dengarkan aku dulu"

"hyung, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

Semua orang yang berada di ruang latihan menghentikan pekerjaan mereka. Popo team yang sedang istirahat setelah latihan langsung saja menoleh begitu mendengarnya. Hip-hop team yang sedang menulis lirik pun demikian. Semua memandang ke arah suara. Tampak Seungkwan menarik-narik tangan Jihoon yang berusaha berjalan menuju pintu hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hyung jebal, jangan marah. Aku hanya bercanda"

Sengcheol memberi isyarat pada Joshua, seolah bertanya apa yang terjadi. Joshua memberikan aba-aba dengan tangannya, seakan berkata 'nanti aku jelaskan'. Jihoon sukses mengacuhkan Seungkwan dan meninggalkan ruangan. Soonyoung memperhatikan punggung Jihoon yang menjauh. Seungkwan berbalik dan mendapati tatapan minta penjelasan dari semua member yang ada di ruang latihan. Seungkwan mengumpat kelancangan mulut bodohnya dalam hati.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Hyung apa ini title track kita?"

"masih belum ditentukan"

"tapi bukankah lagu ini terdengar sedikit membosankan hyung? Maksud ku dibandingkan title track kita yang lain" ujar member asal Jeju itu blak-blakan.

"bukankah sudah ku katakan title track belum ditentukan? Aku tahu arah pembicaraan ini, dan aku sedang lelah. Bisa kah kau tidak cari masalah denganku sekarang?" jawab Jihoon sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia benar-benar lelah hari ini dan sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan siapapun. Untuk alasan apapun.

"Aku kan hanya berpendapat hyung. Apa karena kau yang menciptakan lagu ini lantas aku tidak boleh berkomentar?"

"Kapan Jihoon pernah melarang kita berkomentar? Dia bahkan mengumpulkan kita semua sebelum menentukan title track, Seungkwan. Sekarang jadilah anak baik dan habiskan roti di tanganmu itu." ujar Jeonghan yang mulai merasakan atmosfer negatif langsung berusaha membungkam mulut Seungkwan yang kalo sedang masuk fase cerewetnya bisa sangat mengesalkan.

"Habisnya Jihoon hyung langsung kes.."

"YA LAGU KU TIDAK BAGUS. SALAH KU. BISA AKU PERGI SEKARANG?!"

Jihoon beranjak pergi. Seungkwan menyadari perubahan mood Jihoon yang memburuk dan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang suka blak-blakan tanpa melihat situasi terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu dari tadi Jihoon terlihat lesu dan kurang bersemangat.

"ah hyung, dengarkan aku dulu"

"hyung, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

 _ **Flashback end**_

.

Semua member yang sedari tadi mendengarkan cerita Jeonghan hanya bisa men-death-glare Seungkwan.

Seungcheol dan Soonyoung saling bertatapan. Soonyoung menggeleng lemah kepada hyungnya tersebut, seolah berkata jangan. Seungcheol sebenarnya enggan mengungkapkan hal ini kepada member lainnya, tetapi karena sudah terjadi hal ini, dia merasa harus menyampaikannya.

"Jadi sebenarnya, 3 hari yang lalu.."

 _ **Flashback**_

Seungcheol, Jihoon dan Soonyoung saat ini berada di ruangan CEO Han. Ini merupakan pertemuan rutin yang selalu dilakukan setiap 2 bulan.

"Aku rasa promosi kemarin adalah pencapaian yang terbaik sejauh ini. Aku bangga pada kalian." ujar pira berkaca mata tersebut.

"Untuk saat ini kita fokuskan pada World tour kalian dan persiapan comeback Minghao-Jun november nanti. Aku sebenarnya menginginkan kalian comeback dalam bentuk full album tidak lama setelah DWC. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa memaksa kalian"

"Terutama kau Jihoon-ah. Aku sungguh berharap banyak pada mu. Tetapi diantara 9 lagu baru yang kemarin kau perdengarkan padaku, belum ada satu pun yang bisa aku pilih sebagai lagu utama"

"maksud ku semuanya bagus, hanya saja aku berharap sesuatu yang lebih untuk title track kalian di album mendatang"

"Apakah kau punya masalah Jihoon-ah? Apa kau kesulitan saat ini? Atau harus kah kita bertanya pada Bumzu, mungkin dia memiliki lagu cadangan, kita bisa memilihnya bersama jika kau mau"

"Aku memberimu waktu Jihoon-ah. Lakukan apapun yang kau suka. Mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang baru bisa memberikanmu inspirasi untuk membuat lagu yang lebih bagus lagi"

"Berkencan contohnya. Aku tidak melarang kalian berpacaran karena aku yakin hal itu bisa menumbuhkan emosi baru dan menjadi inspirasi untuk kalian, apalagi kalian sudah bertekad menjadi self-producing idol bukan?"

"Aku beri kau waktu hingga akhir bulan ini. Atau kita terpaksa memakai lagu ciptaan orang lain untuk title track comeback yang akan datang"

 _ **Flashback end**_

"begitu. Jadi aku harap jangan ada yang bahas masalah lagu dulu kepada Jihoon. Dia pasti sedang tertekan sekarang" ujar Seungcheol yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh ke-11 member lainnya. Mata Seungkwan mulai berkaca-kaca dan dia menyesali kebodohannya. Hyung mungilnya itu pasti sedang dalam keadaan yang sulit sekarang, dan dia malah tidak peka sama sekali. Soonyoung menepuk bahu Seungkwan..

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang jangan bicara dulu padanya. Tunggu hingga kita pulang ke dorm, dan minta maaf padanya" ujar Soonyoung, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Seungkwan.

.

.

Jihoon duduk termenung di Studio nya. Dia sebenarnya memang sedikit kehilangan minat dan inspirasi dalam membuat lagu saat ini. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya pusing.

"Jihoon-ah"

Soonyoung masuk kedalam Studio kecil itu sambil membawa 6 kaleng beer dan menyerahkan nya pada Jihoon.

"Untuk apa ini?"

"Untuk kita minum, ayo kita lupakan masalah sejenak" jawab Soonyoung sambil tersenyum konyol seperti biasanya, membuat Jihoon secara tidak sadar ikut tersenyum.

"Kenapa beer? Aku suka nya soju"

"tapi aku tidak tahan soju Jihoon-ah"

Jihoon tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Ya, dia tahu betul bahwa Soonyoung tidak kuat minum. Jangankan sebotol, Soonyoung akan tidak sadarkan diri tepat di tegukan ke 6. Tidak seperti dirinya, Seungcheol dan Mingyu yang tahan menghabiskan 2-3 botol soju dalam semalam.

"baru setengah kaleng tapi wajahmu sudah memerah. Kau sudah mulai mabuk?" tanya Jihoon yang memperhatikan perubahan warna di kedua pipi Soonyoung.

"tidak, aku hanya merasa hangat" jawab Soonyoung masih sepenuhnya sadar.

"Soonyoung.."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau rasa itu akan berhasil?"

"Apa?"

"Ide berkencan yang kemarin dikatakan Tuan Han" Jihoon menyandarkan kepala nya ke sandaran kursinya, bertanya sambil menutup matanya. Sedangkan Soonyoung yang sedari tadi menumpukan badannya ke meja Jihoon, memperhatikan wajah pria mungil bersurai neon itu dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Apa yang akan kau dapatkan dari berkencan?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Tentu saja skandal. Wawancara dengan media. Fotomu di artikel, dan hal semacamnya. Yah walaupun tidak ada yang melarangmu berkencan, tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan nyaman dengan semua itu"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Selama ini aku terinspirasi dari kisah orang-orang disekitarku"

Jihoon masih betah di kursinya. Tetapi kedua mata itu tidak lagi tertutup. Kedua iris itu kini mentap kearah Soonyoung.

"Aku ingin menciptakan lagu cinta, tapi aku bahkan tidak paham bagaimana rasanya menggenggam tangan, memeluk, apalagi mencium seseorang, aku juga ingin mengetahui perasaan seperti itu sebelum aku menuangkannya dalam lagu"

Soonyoung menghela nafas berat. Kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati tubuh Jihoon.

"Lakukan padaku"

"Apa?"

"Jika hanya itu yang ingin kau ketahui, lakukan pad.."

Sebelum Soonyoung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan mungil Jihoon sudah lebih dulu menarik tengkuk pemuda bersurai hitam itu, menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Mengecupnya sekilas, kemudian melepaskannya. Mengagetkan Soonyoung yang tidak siap. Dia awalnya tidak serius, karena dia yakin orang seperti Jihoon tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya dengan sembarang orang, terutama dirinya yang juga seorang pria.

"Lihat kan? Ini tidak berhasil" Jihoon mem-pout kan bibirnya tanda kesal. "aku tidak merasakan apapun"

"Ya! Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti itu?"

"Tadi kau suruh aku lakukan, ya aku lakukan."

"Tapi kenapa harus tiba-tiba? Dan lagi pula apa itu tadi? Apa itu yang kau sebut ciuman? Memangnya kau ini anak SD?" sergah Soonyoung.

Mendengar hal itu, Jihoon mendengus kesal, dan kembali menarik tengkuk Soonyoung, menciumnya. Soonyoung yang awalnya kembali kaget atas tindakan tiba-tiba Jihoon, malah kini menutup matanya dan memeluk pinggang Jihoon, setelah sebelumnya melihat Jihoon memejamkan matanya. Mencoba merasakan perasaan yang hadir dalam diri masing-masing. Ada perasaan mendebarkan aneh yang muncul saat Soonyoung membalas mencium Jihoon, perasaan yang membuatnya gugup tetapi Jihoon menyukainya. Tanpa sadar Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya. Tangannya kini beralih memegang lengan Soonyoung.

Ciuman manis itu mulai memanas ketika Soonyoung melumat bibir bawah Jihoon dan membuatnya sedikit mengerang. Soonyoung menggiring Jihoon dalam ciuman yang lebih dalam.

'Jangan. Kau akan menyesali ini Jihoon. Hentikan !' batin Jihoon berteriak ketika dia merasa tangan Soonyoung yang semula berada di pinggangnya beralih ke tengkuk Jihoon, menekan kepalanya semakin mendekat. Jihoon mendorong tubuh Soonyoung menjauh. Soonyoung menegakkan tubuhnya. Memandang kearah Jihoon yang masih terduduk dikursinya sambil terengah-engah.

"Soon.."

"Hmm?"

"Bisa tinggalkan aku sekarang?"

"Apa?"

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sekarang"

.

.

 _ **Chapter 3 : END**_

.

.

Ide untuk chapter 2 kemarin gara-gara inget Jihoon pernah bilang kalo dia ga sengaja lihat Soonyoung pas lagi nari untuk audisi, kalo ga salah dia bilang :

"Dia (Soonyoung) menari dengan sangat baik, dan berbakat. Aku selalu berlatih keras, tapi (tarianku) tidak sebaik dirinya"

Chapter yang ini, ga aku adaptasi dari moment soonhoon seperti 2 chapter sebelumnya. Tapi untuk chapter 4 akan diadaptasi dari moment-moment nya soonhoon kok, dan bakal diusahakan selesai secepatnya


	4. Chapter 4 : Kamar

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

 **.**

Chapter 4:

Diadaptasi dari

Announcement dari Pledis Ent. tentang ketidak-ikut-sertaan Hoshi di DE in Chicago

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon mendorong tubuh Soonyoung menjauh. Soonyoung menegakkan tubuhnya. Memandang kearah Jihoon yang masih terduduk dikursinya sambil terengah-engah.

"Soon.."

"Hmm?"

"Bisa tinggalkan aku sekarang?"

"Apa?"

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sekarang"

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah 6 hari sejak 'kecelakaan' di studio Jihoon terjadi, dan hingga kini Jihoon masih menghindari Soonyoung. Sesi latihan untuk World Tour mereka masih berjalan seperti biasa. Dan sudah beberapa kali Soonyoung berinisiatif mengajak Jihoon bicara, tapi Jihoon selalu saja kabur. Seperti 2 hari lalu saat latihan selesai dan Soonyoung berjalan kearahnya, Jihoon langsung saja kabur ke studio nya dan mengunci diri disana semalaman.

Saat ini mereka baru saja tiba di Chicago untuk World Tour mereka. Ini masih sore dan Soonyoung memilih tiduran di kamar hotel mereka. Dia seharusnya sekamar dengan Jihoon saat ini – salahkan manager mereka yang tidak peka dengan kondisi dan malah memasangkan mereka dalam satu kamar. Jihoon tadi hanya masuk untuk meletakkan suitcasenya, dan langsung kabur ke kamar Seungcheol dan Chan saat Soonyoung berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

Soonyoung tidak tahu – atau setengah tahu – kesalahan apa yang dia lakukan hingga Jihoon menghindarinya. Salahnya memang memberi saran aneh kepada Jihoon. Soonyoung tahu itu. Tapi keputusan tetap berada di tangan Jihoon kan? Jika Jihoon sangat membenci hal itu seharusnya dia tidak melakukannya kepada Soonyoung lebih dulu. Toh Soonyoung hanya bermaksud bercanda saat itu dan dia tidak memaksa Jihoon.

' _Ah apa aku terlalu bersemangat saat itu?'_ batin Soonyoung mengeluh lemah. Untuk yang satu itu dia mengakui kesalahannya. Tapi dia tidak akan minta maaf pada Jihoon jika memang itu masalahnya. Dia menyukai jihoon. Selama ini Soonyoung berpikir bahwa Jihoon-yang-menciumnya-lebih-dulu hanya akan ada dalam mimpinya. Selamanya. Tapi siapa yang menyangka diantara berjuta ketidak-mungkinan di dunia ini, hal itu bisa terjadi padanya.

Soonyoung tipe orang yang mengikuti kata hati. Jika dia rasa hatinya mengatakan hal itu benar, maka itu benar. Dia tidak suka berpusing-pusing ria memikirkan suatu hal, jika hatinya sudah tahu jawabannya dengan jelas, maka itu cukup baginya. Dan yang terjadi di studio waktu itu pun demikian. Soonyoung tahu dia menyukai Jihoon. Entah dia sadar atau tidak, tapi rasa itu sudah ada disana jauh sebelum insiden malam itu. Hatinya mengetahui itu. Lalu salahkah jika Soonyoung balik menciumnya?

' _Bukankah Jihoon straight?'_

' _Tapi dia menciumku lebih dulu, berarti seharusnya dia gay atau setidaknya bisexual, kan?'_

' _atau itu hanya karena dia rasa penasarannya?'_

' _Apakah dia menyesalinya?'_

Mata Soonyoung menatap langit-langit kamarnya, membayangkan akan sesepi apa malam ini jika Jihoon benar-benar tidak kembali ke kamar itu dan memilih tidur di kamar lain. Tiba-tiba Soonyoung mengantuk.

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon sebenarnya enggan untuk kembali ke kamar dirinya dan Soonyoung, tapi dia benar-benar harus mandi. Jihoon orang yang bersih dan ritual mandi sebelum tidur sudah jadi keharusan baginya, tidak peduli seberapa lelahnya dia saat itu. Sial. Sial. Sial. Jihoon mengutuk manager hyung dalam hati. Dia tahu sistem pembagian kamar diberikan secara acak. Tapi kenapa harus di saat seperti ini dia dipasangkan dengan Soonyoung?

Ada kelegaan dalam diri Jihoon saat masuk ke kamar dan mendapati Soonyoung yang tertidur pulas. Jujur dia belum sanggup menghadapi Soonyoung saat ini. Jihoon segera mengambil pouch toiletries nya dan beberapa pakaian dari dalam suitcase dan melesat ke dalam kamar mandi. Jihoon menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

' _Apa yang akan kau katakan padanya?'_

aku tidak tahu. 'aku minta maaf' atau 'anggap tak pernah terjadi apa-apa' ?

' _Dasar Jihoon bodoh, lain kali gunakan otakmu sebelum bertindak!'_

hei semua orang melakukan kesalahan, aku benar-benar frustasi saat itu, dan kami sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol kan?

' _Jangan berbohong brengsek, kau tahu benar kau melakukannya dengan sadar'_

tapi a..aku.. aku melakukannya karena penasaran.. kan? Tidak ada maksud lain.

Jihoon pikir dia pasti sudah gila. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan dalam kepala nya sejak insiden itu terjadi. Dia masih memandangi dirinya di cermin. Jemari kurusnya menyentuh bibir merah miliknya. Sekilas terbayang saat dia dan Soonyoung..

aaaargh aku pasti benar-benar sudah gila

' _Kau menyukainya?'_

Siapa? Soonyoung?

Jihoon pikir dia memang sering memperhatikan Soonyoung. Mungkin.. selalu. Selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria bermata sipit itu. Dia senang saat mendengar tawa Sonyoung atau saat melihat iris hitam Soonyoung yang berbinar ketika membicarakan sesuatu yang sedang dia sukai. Semua yang ada pada pria itu tampak sempurna. Kepribadiannya. Tariannya. Lelucon konyolnya. -dan walau Jihoon sangat enggan mengakui- senyumannya.

' _Kau menyukainya?'_

ta..tapi.. aku straight.. kan? Maksud ku selama ini aku menyukai wanita.

' _Jadi kau tidak suka padanya?'_

aku tidak tahu. Aku kagum. Tapi kagum bukan berarti suka kan?

' _Dari tadi kau hanya mempermasalahkan dirimu sendiri, apakah kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya? Kau kira dia suka dicium olehmu?'_

Jihoon menampar pipinya sendiri. Tidak mungkin Soonyoung suka dicium olehnya. Bahkan jika Jihoon yang berada diposisi Soonyoung saat itu, dia pasti sudah membunuh orang itu. Atau setidaknya menendangnya. Hei mereka pria. Bahkan dua orang pria yang jalan sambil berpegangan tangan saja sudah terdengar sangat konyol bagi Jihoon. Ya tuhan, kenapa Jihoon melakukan hal bodoh itu? Soonyoung tidak salah. Jihoon yang memulai semuanya. Cepat atau lambat dia harus memberi penjelasan pada Soonyoung. Tapi tidak hari ini. Ataupun besok. Bahakan jika bisa, selamanya. Jihoon tidak siap.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Jihoon keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia masih mendapati Soonyoung yang tidur dengan pulas. Hanya saja posisinya berbeda. Meringkuk. Dan apa itu yang ada di dahinya? Keringat? Soonyoung keringatan di ruangan ber-AC ini? Itu bisa saja terjadi jika Soonyoung banyak bergerak, tapi dia sedari tadi hanya tertidur. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Haruskah Jihoon membangunkannya?

' _kau mau menggali kuburanmu sendiri?'_

Jihoon menggeleng lemah. Setelah menyambar jacketnya, Jihoon segera keluar dari kamar dan menuju kamar member lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Semua sedang menunggu diluar kamar Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Didalam kamar itu sekarang hanya ada Soonyoung, manager hyung, dan seorang dokter. Ya dokter. Sejam setelah Jihoon meninggalkan kamar, manager hyung yang hendak mengajak semua member untuk makan malam, menemukan Soonyoung terkapar di dekat wastafel. Tubuhnya sangat lemah. Bajunya terkena noda muntahan. Semua orang panik.

Mereka tidak bisa membawa Soonyoung ke rumah sakit karena di luar hotel masih banyak pers dan fans yang berkumpul. Tidak baik jika perihal sakitnya Soonyoung diketahui publik lebih dulu sebelum ada konfirmasi resmi dari agensi mereka.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau dia sakit?" tanya Jisoo

Jihoon menggeleng lemah, menyesali mengapa dia tidak mencoba membangunkan Soonyoung walaupun dia sudah merasa ada yang aneh tadi.

"Soonyoung tidak akan bisa ikut konser besok dan juga KCON lusa. Dia harus bed rest setidaknya 3 hari. Kalian makan malam lah dulu. Sejam dari sekarang kita akan mendiskusikan siapa yang akan meng-cover bagian Soonyoung."

Yang dijawab serentak oleh 12 member lainnya, tanda mengerti.

"Jihoon-ah, karena kau sekamar dengannya tolong kau perhatikan dia ya. Aku masih harus menge-check venue konser dan beberapa hal lainnya. Ah kau juga Seungcheol. Pindah saja ke kamar mereka jika kau mau. Tolong bantuannya ya"

 **.**

 **.**

Seungcheol dan Jihoon memilih tinggal di kamar. Sedari tadi mereka memperhatikan wajah tidur Soonyoung. Pipi yang biasanya ptih itu tampak kemerahan.

"uuugh" tubuh Soonyoung menggeliat tak nyaman, namun kedua matanya masih terpejam.

"Soonyoung.. kau sudah bangun? Masih sakit kah?"

"Seungcheol hyung?" Berat. Berat sekali bagi Soonyoung untuk membuka mata. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut tiap dia mencobanya. Perutnya masih terasa tak nyaman. Dan masih sedikit mual.

"Iya ini aku.. tidurlah, aku ada disini jika kau butuh sesuatu"

"Hyung.. aku minta maaf"

"aih.. minta maaf untuk apa? Sudah kembali lah tidur"

Soonyoung pun kembali tertidur. Kali ini lebih pulas dibandingkan sebelumnya. Jihoon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Soonyoung dari sofa, hanya bisa diam. Dia tidak ingin Soonyoung tahu dia ada disini.

Tak lama kemudian Seungcheol menerima telepon dari manager hyung untuk membicarakan suatu hal di lobi. Seungcheol meninggalkan Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang sedang tertidur di kamar. Berdua.

Jihoon awalnya tak masalah. Namun tiba-tiba tubuh Soonyoung menggeliat lagi. Jihoon bukannya tidak mau mengurus Soonyoung, tetapi apa yang akan terjadi jika Soonyoung tahu dia ada disini? Terlebih saat ini Soonyoung sedang sakit.

"Hyung.." Soonyoung mencoba memanggil Seungcheol. Matanya masih saja berat untuk membuka. Dia mungkin hanya bisa mengandalkan Seungcheol hyung saat ini.

"Hyung.. aku haus" suara Soonyoung terdengar lemah dan parau.

Soonyoung bukannya manja, tetapi tubuhnya memang sangat lemah saat ini. Tak lama sepasang tangan yang Soonyoung yakini milik Seungcheol Hyung membantunya setengah duduk, bersandar ke bagian kepala tempat tidur. Memegangkan gelas dan sedotannya, lalu membantunya minum.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama dan mata terpejam, Soonyoung mengatur nafasnya. Baru saja kepala nya berdenyut kembali. Tiba-tiba ada jari yang menyentuh punggung tangan Soonyoung. Mengelusnya sekilas. Kemudian menggenggamnya erat. _'ada apa dengan Seungcheol hyung?'_ pikir Soonyoung.

Tunggu. Ada yang salah. Tangan ini halus. Kecil. Dan jemarinya ramping. Logika Soonyoung menolak mentah-mentah bahwa ini adalah tangan Seungcheol hyung. Tangan ini hanya mungkin dimiliki seseorang. Jihoon. Jihoon-nya.

"Jihoon..?" suara Soonyoung terdengar tak yakin. Bukan karena dia tak yakin dengan tebakannya, tapi kemungkinan Jihoon untuk menemaninya sangat kecil bukan? Mengingat mereka sudah tidak saling tegur sapa beberapa hari belakangan.

Tangan itu melepaskan tangan Soonyoung, dan Soonyoung dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauh. Soonyoung mati-matian berusaha membuka matanya. Walau hanya terbuka sedikit dan pengelihatan yang kabur sepenuhnya, dia tahu bahwa bayangan orang baru saja berlalu itu berambut neon terang. Benar. Itu Jihoon-nya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Okay, sekarang tinggal Crazy In Love. Siapa yang mau menggantikan Soonyoung?" tanya Jeonghan

"Wonwoo hyung saja, karena bagian Soonyoung hyung di verse pertama itu setelah Wonwoo hyung kan? Jadi kita tidak perlu mengubah posisi dan tariannya" ujar si bungsu memberi saran.

"ya, aku mau-mau saja. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa Wonwoo-ya?"

"untuk verse pertama mungkin bisa hyung, tapi setelah itu aku agak kesusahan, maksud ku setelahnya kan posisi dance ku agak jauh dengan Soonyoung, dan nada nya sedikit lebih tinggi dari verse pertama, jadi.." jawab Wonwoo segan, yang ditimpali anggukan Jisoo dan Jun. Memang benar yang Wonwoo katakan.

"Aku"

Semua orang menoleh ke belakang. Mencoba mencari arah suara.

"Biar aku yang meng-cover bagian itu"

 **.**

 **.**

Seungcheol menarik Jihoon sedikit menjauh dari member lainnya..

"Jihoon-ah.."

"Iya hyung?"

"Kau tidurlah di kamarku dan Dino. Biar aku yang menjaga Soonyoung malam ini."

"Apa? Tapi kenapa hyung?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja aku lihat kalian sedikit berbeda akhir-akhir ini"

"Apa Soonyoung mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Bukan begitu.."

"Apa dia yang memintanya padamu? Dia tidak ingin aku tidur di kamar itu?"

"Bukan begitu Jihoon-ah.."

"Baiklah, jangan beri penjelasan padaku. Aku juga tidak sudi melihat wajah sakitnya itu." Jihoon berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Seungcheol yang mengusap wajahnya _'ah makin rumit saja'._ Seungcheol kembali ke kamar Soonyoung dan menemukan Soonyoung dalam posisi duduk.

"Ya.. kenapa kau duduk? Kau harus istirahat kan?"

"Aku terbangun hyung.."

"..."

"Hyung.. apa kau lihat Jihoon? Apa tadi dia di kamar ini?"

"Jihoon? Ya.. sejak tadi dia di kamar ini. Mungkin dia baru keluar setengah jam yang lalu. Barusan saja aku bertemu dengannya di lobi. Kenapa ?"

"Hmm.. bukan apa-apa hyung"

"Kau yakin?"

"Hmm.."

"Oiya malam ini aku yang akan tidur disini."

"Apa? Tapi kenapa hyung?"

"Aih.. bahkan reaksi kalian sama. Bukan apa-apa. Aku yang akan menjagamu malam ini."

"Lalu Jihoon?"

"Jihoon akan tidur di kamarku dan Dino"

Soonyoung gelisah, dan kepalanya kembali berdenyut.

' _apa karena aku?'_

' _apa aku membuatnya semakin tak nyaman?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 4 : END**_

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelumnya maaf banget cerita ini agak ga sesuai sama realita. Aku tau kalo rambut Woozi udah ga neon stabilo lagi pas DE chicago. Tapi beneran deh itu warna norak banget, dan ANEHNYA cocok banget sama Woozi. Bikin dia yang kecil jadi gampang ditemukan diantara gerombolan raksasa semacam Meanie couple.

Dan kedepannya juga akan begitu, ada beberapa moment Soonhoon yang ada di DE Seoul dan Japan yang akan aku letakin di belakang (walau aku tau kalo ngikutin waktu, itu harusnya didepan), tapi yeah.. gitu.

Chapter 5 dan 6 mungkin bakal jadi turning point nya Soonhoon. Aku masih mikirin plotnya gimana. Haruskah aku bikin mereka nyatu? Atau haruskah aku tambah orang ketiga? Atau aku bikin flop aja kali ya sekalian? hehehe. Udah ada beberapa pilihan ending sih yang aku siapin. Tapi aku belum nentuin yang mana. So.. ikutin terus ya

Ps : Makasih review nya. Kalian 'penyemangatku' banget #love #peluksatusatu #xoxo


	5. Chapter 5 : Pernyataan & Permintaan

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

 **.**

Chapter 4:

Diadaptasi dari

Footage video Diamond Edge in Chicago

Seventeen Radio – Into Your Ear #10

 **.**

Note : chapter ini akan jadi sangat sangat sangat panjang. Maaf

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon masuk ke kamar Seungcheol dan Chan dengan wajah yang tak dapat diartikan. Dia membanting tubuhnya ke kasur dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Chan bertanya apa yang mengganggu pikiran hyung nya tersebut. Tapi Jihoon tidak mau repot-repot menjawab. Chan sendiri berpikiran bahwa hyungnya itu mungkin gelisah karena mereka besok harus tampil tidak dalam formasi lengkap, sama seperti dirinya.

Chan memilih keluar kamar dan berkumpul dengan yang lain di kamar Soonyoung. Mereka menyemangati Soonyoung yang terlihat sangat lemah. Soonyoung berkali-kali minta maaf karena membuat mereka khawatir dan merepotkan mereka untuk menggantikan dirinya dalam beberapa performance. Semua orang menggeleng serentak, tidak ada yang merasa demikian, mereka keluarga bukan? Bagi mereka yang terpenting adalah kesehatan Soonyoung.

"Hei mana Jihoon?" tanya Jeonghan

"Sepertinya Jihoon hyung tertidur di kamar Hyung" jawab si bungsu seadanya

Hmm Jihoon. Kedatangan seluruh member ke kamarnya membuat Soonyoung melupakan pria kecil itu sesaat.

 **.**

 **.**

Soonyoung sudah berangsur pulih. Ini adalah hari ketiga sejak manager hyung menemukannya tergeletak didekat wastafel. Kemarin konser mereka berjalan lancar tanpa dirinya. Walau seluruh member (kecuali Jihoon) yang kembali berkumpul di kamarnya kemarin malam mengatakan mereka merasa tak lengkap tanpa kehadiran Soonyoung.

Saat Soonyoung bangun tadi pagi, dia kembali menemukan Staff noona berada di kamarnya. Selalu begitu selama dua hari belakangan ini. Tidak ada Seungcheol disana, apalagi Jihoon. Staff noona itu ditugaskan untuk menjaga Soonyoung selagi yang lain tidak ada. Staff noona berkata Seungcheol sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali bersama member yang lain karena harus menghadiri KCON siang nanti.

"Apa tadi Jihoon kesini?"

"Jihoonie? Ya tadi dia kesini selagi kau tidur, dia mandi, lalu pergi bersama yang lainnya"

"Ah begitukah?"

"Kau pasti sangat dekat dengan Jihoon, kau selalu menanyakan nya saat kau bangun."

Soonyoung hanya bisa membalas pernyataan Staff noona tersebut sambil tersenyum malu dan mengusap lehernya. Tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Jihoon juga selalu menanyakan keadaan mu setiap kali masuk ke kamar. Tapi setiap kali dia kesini, kau pasti sedang tertidur."

"Dia bertanya apa kau sudah makan atau apakah kau sudah meminum obatmu padaku."

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa Jihoonie orang yang perhatian, selama ini ku kira dia orang dingin. Kau pasti senang punya teman sepertinya Soonyoung-ah"

 **.**

 **.**

Semua member telah kembali dari KCON dan memilih beristirahat di kamar masing-masing. Soonyoung merasa keadaan nya sudah jauh lebih baik. Dia pergi ke lobi untuk menemui manager hyung yang sudah menunggunya.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Ayo kita makan bubur dan sup ginseng, itu bagus untuk kesehatanmu"

"Kita di LA hyung, dimana kita dapat menemukan makanan seperti itu?"

"Banyak restoran Asia di sekitar sini"

Tiba-tiba perhatian mereka teralihkan dengan kedatangan Mingyu, Minghao dan Jisoo yang baru saja masuk ke dalam hotel. Mingyu dan Minghao masing-masing menenteng 3 buat tas belanja dari brand terkenal. Ah mereka shopping.

"Kalian darimana saja, Jisoo?"

"Mereka memaksaku menemani mereka shopping, dan aku takut mereka tersasar" jawab pria itu seadanya, ya mungkin memang hanya dia yang paling mengenal LA dibandingkan yang lain karena itu memang tempat tinggalnya sebelum pindah ke Seoul.

Yang dibalas cengiran nakal dari duo fashionista kelahiran 1997 itu sambil memamerkan tas belanja mereka kehadapan wajah manager hyung dan Soonyoung.

"Ah Jisoo kau tahu restorant asia yang menjual bubur dan sup gingseng disekitar sini?"

"Banyak restorant asia disekitar sini hyung, tapi aku tidak tahu yang mana yang kau maksud"

"Darimana sih kau dapat info tentang restorant itu hyung?" tanya Soonyoung mulai tak sabar.

"Dari seseorang yang membuatku repot akhir-akhir ini, memaksaku membawamu kesana sebelum jadwal penerbangan kita besok. Ah sebentar aku telfon saja dia"

Soonyoung memutar matanya tanda kesal. Pasti Seungkwan atau Jeonghan hyung pikirnya. Mereka yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk makan ini dan itu sejak dia sakit.

"Ya.. turunlah ke lobi. Aku tak tahu restorant mana yang kau maksud. Ya, cepat" manager hyung mengakhiri pembicaraan itu. Dan tak berapa lama sesosok pria mungil muncul dari arah lift. Berjalan malas kearah mereka. Membuat Soonyoung setengah tak percaya.

Jihoon menyeret kakinya malas ke arah manager hyung, Jisoo hyung, Mingyu dan Minghao. Dia belum menyadari kehadiran Soonyoung disana. Saat dia sampai dan berdiri disamping Minghao, barulah dia sadar siapa orang yang memakai masker dan topi hitam tersebut. Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengetikkan sesuatu di handphone nya dan meperlihatkannya kearah Jisoo hyung dan manager hyung. Sekilas Soonyoung dapat melihat halaman pencarian tentang restorant beserta foto nya di layar handphone Jihoon.

"Ah.. itu 2 blok dari sini hyung. Di sisi kanan jalan. Ada ornament lentera dan patung naga didepannya. Hanya itu restorant yang punya patung naga didepan pintu masuknya hyung, pasti mudah menemukannya." Ujar Jisoo menjelaskan

"Ah begitukah? Baiklah."

Jisoo dan yang lain pamit, ingin kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Saat mereka mulain beranjak, ada perasaan tak suka dalam diri Soonyoung. Dia ingin menjadi egois. Setidaknya biarkan dia untuk hari ini saja. Dia hanya ingin bersama Jihoon lebih lama.

"Hyung, aku tidak akan pergi jika Jihoon tidak ikut" sukses membuat pelipis Jihoon berkedut, menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh dan balas menatap Soonyoung. Antara ekspresi tak percaya dan kesal.

"Ah benar Jihoon-ah, karena kau yang merekomendasikan ini, sebaiknya kau ikut bersma kami kan?"

Jihoon buru-buru meraih tangan siapa saja yang berada disampingnya. Minghao menoleh bingung kearah Jihoon yang memeganginya.

"Kenapa hyung?"

Jihoon memberi kode meminta Minghao sedikit menunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga adik yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Minghao hanya tertawa sekilas saat mendengarnya dan segera berdiri tegap kembali.

"Hyung, aku juga ikut, aku juga ingin makan itu" cengir si jankung dengan aksen nya yang khas.

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Tapi hanya karena aku juga sedang lapar. Tidak ada sebab lain ataupun karena orang lain" ujar Jihoon sambil menatap tajam kearah Soonyoung

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka makan dalam keheningan. Manager hyung baru saja meninggalkan mereka 10 menit lalu untuk menjawab sebuah panggilan masuk dan belum kembali hingga saat ini. Minghao terlalu sibuk dengan mangkok keduanya. Sedangkan Jihoon makan dengan pelan, sedikit tak suka karena sedari tadi Soonyoung melirik kearahnya. Dia tidak perlu melihat kearah Soonyoung untuk tahu bahwa Soonyoung memperhatikan dirinya. Lama-kelamaan membuatnya jengah.

"Kau tak makan?"

Soonyoung sedikit terkejut, ketika tiba-tiba Jihoon yang sedari tadi makan dengan menunduk, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau sendiri?"

Kini giliran Jihoon yang terkejut, tapi tak sampai membuat Jihoon mengubah ekspresinya. Soonyoung yang balas menatap Jihoon tajam. Soonyoung terlalu lama hidup bersama Jihoon untuk tahu bahwa porsi makan Jihoon sangat besar. Sudah 30 menit mereka sampai, dan Jihoon bahkan belum menghabiskan setengah bubur di mangkoknya.

Minghao permisi ke toilet dan meninggalkan keduanya yang masih saling melempar tatapan tajam.

"Aku takkan membahas apapun, jadi kau makanlah dengan wajar"

"Aku? Bukankah kau yang tidak wajar disini?"

"Apa? Apa yang ku lakukan?"

"Kau terus memandangiku"

Jihoon menyerah, dia meletakkan sendoknya. Dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet, setelah sebelumnya menyenggol Minghao yang baru saja keluar dari toilet tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan Jihoon hyung?"

"Aku tak tahu" jawab Soonyoung malas, lebih memilih melanjutkan makan nya.

"Aye.. hyung.. jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Sekali lihat juga aku tahu ada sesuatu antara kau dan Jihoon hyung. Kalau tidak kenapa dia sampai meminta ku ikut kesini?"

"Apa?"

"Kalian bertengkar lagi? Tadi dia bahkan bilang dia akan membelikan jam tangan dari brand favorite ku jika aku mau ikut makan dengan kalian."

"Apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

Soonyoung membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan. Seungcheol hyung sudah terlelap di kasurnya. Soonyoung duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Memikirkan kejadian yang dialaminya belakangan ini. Minggu lalu terjadi sesuatu di studio Jihoon. Mereka tidak saling bicara selama seminggu. Dia jatuh sakit dan tidak bisa hadir di konser. Terlalu banyak perasaan didalam diri Soonyoung yang meminta untuk keluar.

Soonyoung menyambar handphone nya dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di aplikasi merah dengan tanda play ditengahnya. Dia harus mendistraksikan dirinya dari pikiran dalam kepalanya. Soonyoung memilih menonton video di aplikasi tersebut.

Tak lama sampai matanya melihat footage video dari konser mereka kemarin malam. Video itu menampilkan member lainnya yang sedang membawakan lagu Crazy In Love. Suara Wonwoo yang berat saat sedang membawakan part Soonyoung di verse pertama membuatnya tertawa. Sangat kontras pikirnya.

Lagu berlanjut hingga menampilkan chorus dan tampak jihoon di bagian center.

"Sempurna seperti biasanya"

Masuk ke verse kedua, Soonyoung sudah mulai tersenyum membayangkan Wonwoo yang akan meng-handle bagiannya kembali, pasti sangat lucu seperti diawal tadi, pikirnya.

Tapi tidak, Wonwoo berlalu begitu saja. Malah Jihoon yang mengambil posisinya. Jihoon menyanyikan part-nya.

Soonyoung mengulang bagian itu. Lagi dan lagi. Sebelum akhirnya melempar handphone itu ke sisi lain tempat tidurnya. Segala tentang Jihoon membuatnya bingung.

Jihoon pastilah membenci Soonyoung. Jihoon pernah dicium member lainnya, walau tidak tepat di bibir. Dan tak pernah terjadi apapun. Seungcheol dan Mingyu adalah dua orang yang selalu mencium pipi Jihoon baik di dorm maupun di acara musik dan show lainnya. Jihoon memang akan kesal dan marah, tapi tidak selama saat Soonyoung yang melakukannya.

Tapi kata-kata dan tindakan Jihoon sangat bertolak belakang. Dia mengacuhkan Soonyoung. Menatapnya tajam dan dengan ekspresi tidak suka. Tetapi selama ini dia mempedulikan Soonyoung. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan staff noona dan manager hyung nya.

Soonyoung tahu dia harus segera bicara empat mata dengan Jihoon. Membahas insiden itu. Membahas perasaannya terhadap Jihoon. Dan jika bisa, membahas bagaimana perasaan Jihoon terhadapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Chan tampak kaget saat melihat Soonyoung lah yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya malam-malam begini. Soonyoung masuk dan mendapati Jihoon tengah memainkan ponselnya, sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Soonyoung.

"Chan, bisa tinggalkan aku dan jihoon berdua? Ada sesuatu yang harus ku bicarakan dengan Jihoon"

Chan yang sedari tadi bingung melihat tatapan aneh yang keluar dari kedua hyungnya saat ini pun memilih diam, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa pergi sesuai dengan permintaan hyungnya tersebut.

Setelah kepergian Chan, Soonyoung duduk di kursi yang berada didekat jendela kamar hotel tersebut. Menghadap kearah Jihoon yang duduk di sisi samping tempat tidur.

"Aku minta maaf, aku melakukan itu karena penasaran. Tidak ada maksud lain. Kau boleh marah padaku, atau kau bisa memukulku jika kau mau. Aku tahu aku yang menghindarimu belakangan ini, dan membuat keadaan menjadi tidak baik untuk kita berdua. Aku takkan mengulanginya. Jadi.. mari kita akhiri saja ketegangan ini dan anggap hal itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Jihoon buka suara lebih dulu. Jihoon sudah mengerti bahwa dari awal ini adalah kesalahannya. Hanya saja dia saat itu tidak siap menghadapi Soonyoung. Masalah Soonyoung yang balas menciumnya saat itu jihoon yakini adalah karena pengaruh alkohol dan hanya nafsu belaka. Dia juga laki-laki, jadi Jihoon tahu bahwa atmosfer malam itu bisa saja membuat Soonyoung keliru. Tidak lebih.

Soonyoung masih memandanginya. Membuat Jihoon sedikit tak nyaman.

"Sudah? Hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan?" yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jihoon.

"Baik, sekarang cobalah mengerti dari sudut pandangku"

"Aku tidak akan memukulmu. Harus ku akui aku kaget saat kau melakukannya"

"Kau hanya penasaran, kau frustasi dan putus asa. Dan hanya ada aku saat itu, serta saran bodoh itu"

"Sungguh aku tak menyalahkanmu untuk semua itu"

"Dan untuk yang terjadi setelah kecupanmu itu, dan yang aku lakukan padamu.. aku tidak akan minta maaf"

"Aku memang menginginkannya."

"Aku memang menginginkanmu."

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan tapi aku memang menyukaimu. Jauh sebelum peristiwa di studiomu itu terjadi."

"Dan malam itu saat kau datang lebih dulu padaku, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolaknya."

Jihoon merasa seperti ada beban sangat berat menimpa pundaknya. Soonyoung yang marah dan memukulnya kedengaran jauh lebih menarik baginya, ketimbang Soonyoung yang tenang dan mengatakan suka padanya seperti saat ini. Jihoon tidak suka ini. Jihoon tidak suka saat otaknya dipaksa mencerna hal tidak masuk akal seperti ini.

Soonyoung suka padanya? Lantas sekarang apa yang akan terjadi? Apa dirinya juga menyukai Soonyoung? Hei mereka laki-laki. Persetan dengan itu. Tanyakan saja hatimu. Jijik. Bukankah itu yang seharusnya Jihoon rasakan? Tanyakan lagi pada hatimu. Apa itu yang dia rasakan? Apa ada Soonyoung disana? Berpikir Jihoon. Berpikir. Bagaimana kau akan menghadapi ini?

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon yang membisu. Tidak tampak ekspresi apapun dari wajah jihoon. Hanya ada tatapan kosong yang Jihoon berikan kearah lantai. Sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Soonyoung menyadari tidak harapan untuknya. Jihoon yang peduli padanya sudah lebih dari cukup. Soonyoung tidak akan meminta pria mungil itu untuk membalas hatinya.

"Aku tidak akan minta apa-apa. Aku tidak minta kau membalas perasaanku. Aku tahu kau bukan orang aneh sepertiku yang bisa jatuh cinta walau tahu itu salah."

"Aku tidak minta apa-apa. Aku hanya minta kau membantuku melupakanmu."

Pandangan Jihoon yang sedari tadi memandangi lantai beganti menatap iris hitam milik Soonyoung. Laki-laki itu baru saja mengatakan apa? Apa Jihoon salah dengar?

"Bertingkah lah seperti biasa. Marahi aku jika aku salah. Aku juga akan memarahimu jika kau salah. Kau akan bercanda dan tertawa bersamaku, begitu juga aku."

"Ayo kembali ke masa-masa saat aku belum menyukaimu. Masa-masa dimana kau adalah temanku, dan aku adalah temanmu."

"Hatiku, aku yang akan mengurusnya. Akan ku pastikan itu padamu. Kau cukup bertingkah seperti biasa. Itu akan membantuku menghilangkan perasaanku ini padamu. Hanya itu yang harus kau lakukan."

"Bisa kah kau tolong aku untuk yang satu itu?"

Soonyoung bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan kearah Jihoon. Tanpa aba-aba Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon erat. Kemudian melepaskannya. Memperlihatkan tawa konyolnya pada Jihoon, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Soonyoung mengacak rambut Jihoon dan mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih membatu diujung tempat tidur. Memproses segala yang baru saja dialamainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 : End**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu svt radio, hoshi bilang pas dia sakit, dia pergi makan bubur sama Woozi dan The8, jiwa soonhoon aku langsung menyeruak. Seneng banget dengernya. Sorry lebay, tapi yah kalian tau lah kalo pairing yang satu ini itu agak miskin moment. Jadi sekalinya ada moment tuh ya gimana gitu.

Pas DE in Chicago, waktu Woozi nyanyi bagiannya di Healing, kayak ada yang kurang gitu. Biasanya kan Hoshi yang langsung lari kearah dia, gangguin dia, toyor-toyor dia, dll. Nah ini ga ada. Dan member lain juga cuma berdiri di dekat dia aja. Ga ada yang berani gangguin dia. Woozi nya juga kelihatan banget kayak 'kekurangan' sesuatu. Udah biasa digangguin Hoshi kali ya?

Terus pas Hoshi tampil pertama kali setelah dia sakit, dia kan nge-pose dab gitu kan. Dan dia sengaja berdiri dihadapannya Woozi. Ngapain coba? Kenapa ga ke member lain? Kenapa ke Woozi? Itu tuh kayak dia lagi berusaha ngeyakinin Woozi kalo..

"Hei.. aku udah sehat loh..lihat nih.."

Dan Woozi nya cuma kayak "ih apaan sih?"

Hahahahaaa sorry jiwa hardcore shipper ku kumat. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6 : Lelah

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

 **.**

Chapter 4:

Diadaptasi dari

Footage video Seungkwan menyanyikan Queen – Son Dambi saat membangungkan Jihoon

All About Seventeen – Hiphop Team (Wonwoo's part)

Footage video NewsAde 160613 – Seventeen's Love vs Friendship

Footage video Fansign saat Hoshi menyanyikan Letting Go – Day6

Seventeen Radio – Into Your Ear #11 (Seungkwan nge-mention kondisi Jihoon)

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yoooo Ladies.._

 _This is your story.._

 _Jal deutgo neol chajayahae hey listen_

 _IJE WAKE UP.. WAKE UP.. WAKE WAKE UP.._

.

"Ya.. Boo Seungkwan!"

"Akhirnya kau bangun hyung, syukurlah.."

Jihoon menendang bokong Seungkwan dari tempat tidur. Wonwoo melempar sebotol air mineral pada Jihoon yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Jihoon minum dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanan nya mengucek matanya yang masih berat.

"sudah ku bilang kan hyung, lagu itu selalu sukses membangunkan Jihoon hyung"

"Terserah kau saja. Oiya Jihoon-ah, cepat bersiap. Kita akan makan malam di luar hari ini. Setelahnya kita mau ke Central Park."

"Aku tidak ikut. Aku makan di hotel saja."

 **.**

 **.**

Dan sekarang di sinilah Jihoon berada, terduduk di bangku taman di tengah kota NY. Jihoon sungguh tidak mengerti essensi kedatangan mereka ke tempat ini. Bukannya Jihoon tidak kagum dengan pemikiran perancang yang menghadirkan taman hijau di tengah salah satu kota tersibuk didunia itu. Tapi, hei ayolah.. apa yang harus Jihoon lakukan di taman yang luasnya hampir 4km ini, disaat malam, dan sendirian? Hmm mungkin tidak sendirian. Karena 200 meter di depannya masih ada dua orang staff yang sibuk berfoto ria.

Member lainnya? Sejak turun dari mobil, mereka sudah memutuskan tujuan mereka masing-masing. Mingyu, Minghao, Seokmin, Vernon, Chan ditemani seorang staff memilih belanja di tempat yang tidak sudi Jihoon habiskan uangnya hanya demi beberapa item. Jangan ingatkan Jihoon berapa mahal harga barang di leretan toko di Fifth Avenue, bahkan walaupun (mungkin) Jihoon adalah salah satu member terkaya karena royalti lagu-lagunya, tetap saja itu akan menguras kantongnya. Tapi Jihoon tidak mempermasalahkan member lainnya, karena mereka masih muda dan gejolak akan hal-hal seperti itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang mereka menghabiskan uang untuk hal lain, seperti drugs contohnya. Ah mungkin Jihoon harus menelfon Mingyu, si tiang listrik itu bisa jadi sangat boros bila tidak diingatkan.

Jisoo, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jun, Seungkwan pergi entah kemana bersama dengan manager hyung dan seorang staff lainnya. Mereka berjanji berkumpul di tempat mereka berhenti tadi sekitar satu jam lagi.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Jihoon, membuat Jihoon menoleh. Wonwoo duduk disampingnya.

"Kau tidak bersama yang lain?"

"Kau sendiri?"

Mungkin diantara member lainnya, Jihoon paling sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Wonwoo, tentu saja selain dengan kedua leader lainnya. Wonwoo tenang dan kalem. Terlebih Wonwoo menghargai personal space jauh lebih baik dibandingkan member lainnya.

"Kau tak membawa bukumu?"

"Penerangan disini kurang bagus. Aku akan baca saat sudah di hotel saja."

"Yah bagus untukmu."

"Hmm Jihoon-ah, kau ada masalah dengan Soonyoung?"

Jihoon mengusap wajahnya. Pertama Seungcheol hyung, dan sekarang Wonwoo. Tidak adakah yang bisa peka terhadap Jihoon yang sangat tidak ingin mendengar nama itu saat ini?

"Kami baik."

"Tidak, kalian tidak baik. Yah walau harus ku akui kalian cukup profesional untuk tidak melibatkan masalah dalam pekerjaan. Tapi, aku tahu ada sesuatu diantara kalian."

"if you say so.. dan bisakah kita akhiri ini?"

"meh.. let me guess.."

"Apa yang ingin kau tebak?"

"1. Soonyoung bercanda dan melampaui batasan, jadi kau marah padanya."

"..."

"2. Soonyoung mengatakan suka pada..-mu. Okay Jihoon, ekspresimu menjelaskan segalanya. Jadi dia sudah mengatakannya?"

"Bahkan kau tahu? Apa dia yang mengatakannya? Woah.. Kwon Soonyoung. Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku benar-benar akan gila."

"Tidak. Aku tahu hanya dengan melihat kalian. Aku tidak tahu tanggapan member lainnya, tapi menurut pengamatanku, Soonyoung memperlakukanmu berbeda dengan yang lain. Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya. Dan oh.. aku pernah mendengar dia menyebutkan namamu dalam tidurnya. Jadi dia sudah mengatakannya?"

"Itu hanya pernyataan konyol."

"Bagimu. Tapi tidak baginya. Aku rasa dia serius. Sekarang terserah padamu."

"Tidakkah ini gila? Maksudku, kami pria. Aku mungkin belum pernah pacaran, tapi setidaknya aku tahu aku menyukai wanita. Dan Soonyoung, dia punya mantan. Wanita. Bukankah seharusnya tetap seperti itu?"

"fyi Jihoon-ah, gay sendiri sudah ada bahkan jauh sebelum kita mengenal sistem kalender masehi. Jadi apa yang 'tetap' disini?" Wonwoo tahu Jihoon baru saja mendengus kesal, tapi dia tak peduli. Ada sesorang yang harus diberi sedikit tambahan informasi menurutnya, untung dia berada di saat yang tepat. Wonwoo cukup bangga pada dirinya sendiri, dan melanjutkan..

"Yah walaupun aku – sejauh ini straight – dan paham bahwa hubungan seperti itu tidak sesuai dengan salah satu tujuan eksistensi kita yaitu berkembang biak dan memiliki keturunan, tapi jika memang kau suka ya mau bagaimana kan?"

Pelipis Jihoon berkedut, Wonwoo dan segala pengetahuan randomnya. Terkadang sangat berguna, sekaligus sangat menyebalkan. Membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti pensiunan tentara usia 65 tahun dengan berjuta pengalaman. Terimakasih kepada dedikasinya untuk membaca buku-buku yang bahkan Jihoon tidak mau tahu judulnya apa.

"Suka? Perasaan? Tidak bisakah kita bermain logika saja saat ini? entah kemana si bodoh itu membuang otaknya hingga mengeluarkan pernyataan yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalaman."

"Oh no-no, tidak teman kecilku.." ujar Wonwoo sambil menggelengkan kepala dramatis dan meletakkan satu jari didepan bibir Jihoon. Menerima death-glare yang Jihoon berikan padanya. _Teman kecil katanya?_

"Entah apa saja yang kau pelajari di Hanlim yang mahal itu selain seni, tapi sungguh.. perasaan itu tidak ada di dada ataupun semacamnya. Perasaan dan logika itu sama-sama bertempat di otak. Perasaan itu tersembunyi di suatu sistem di bagian tengah otakmu. Saat kamu menyukai seseorang, akan ada hormon yang membuatmu senang. Kau merasa gugup dan deg-degan di dadamu, hanya karena bagian itu mengirimkan sinyal ke jantung, dan voila.. semua orang menyangka.. okay, okay.. ku hentikan. Tolong berhenti memandangiku seperti itu."

"Segala informasi random mu ini jelas tidak membantu."

"Hmm mungkin. Tapi setidaknya kau tahu bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan menyukai orang lain. Apa tubuhmu bisa mengatakan tidak jika jelas-jelas kau bahagia saat bersama orang yang kau sukai?"

"Yah, terimakasih untuk yang satu itu."

"Jadi jangan terlalu menyalahkan Soonyoung."

"Hmm akan ku coba."

"Kau tidak ingin bicara dengan Soonyoung? Dia mungkin lelah berdiri sejak tadi." ujar Wonwoo sambil menunjuk kearah tiang lampu beberapa meter dari bangku taman yang mereka duduki. Tampak Soonyoung memandangi mereka sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tiang itu. Mungkin pembicaraan keduanya tidak sampai terdengar oleh Soonyoung, tapi Soonyoung mungkin sadar bahwa dirinya mungkin jadi topik pembicaraan mengingat wajah terkejut Jihoon saat Wonwoo menunjuk kearahnya.

"Jadi menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Menurutku? Tentang kau dan Soonyoung atau tentang teori yang.."

"Keduanya?"

"Hmm lakukan saja yang membuatmu senang. Tentu saja kau harus memahami segala konsekuensi yang mungkin akan kau hadapi.. ah kau pasti sudah paham, kau jauh lebih bertanggung jawab dibandingkan aku Jihoon-ah.."

"Oh sungguh Wonwoo-ya.." Jihoon memutar bola matanya.

"Kalian harus bicara. Mungkin sekarang hanya aku yang sadar, tapi cepat atau lambat, member lain akan mulai curiga dengan perbedaan sikap kalian belakangan ini. Ah.. aku akan alihkan perhatian staff noona.." Wonwoo melangkah pergi kearah dua staff yang masih sibuk berselfie ria didekat air mancur di depan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon berinisiatif lebih dulu, berjalan kearah Soonyoung. Walau Jihoon tidak yakin, tapi Jihoon sadar bahwa dia harus tetap menjaga sikap di depan member lainnya. Cukup Wonwoo. Tidak akan ada lagi yang tahu mengenai perkara ini. Tidak member. Tidak agensi. Dan terlebih, tidak fans. Dan disinilah Jihoon, memastikan Soonyoung memiliki mindset yang sama.

"Aku akan langsung saja ke intinya"

"Hmm ya?"

Soonyoung melempar senyum nya pada Jihoon. Membuat Jihoon ingin menjambak rambutnya. Tidak tahukah Soonyoung bahwa senyumnya itu mendistraksi Jihoon? Membuat Jihoon ingin ikut tersenyum bersamanya. _Tunggu? Apa? Kau ingin apa? Dasar gila_. Jihoon buru-buru membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan dulu senyum konyolmu itu, aku sedang berusaha serius saat ini."

"Uh.. okay."

"Aku setuju. Ayo bersikap biasa. Semua ketegangan ini membuatku gila."

"Tentu." Jawab Soonyoung ceria. Jadi ini artinya dia bisa kembali tertawa dan bercanda dengan Jihoon kan? Walau Soonyoung harus menikam perasaannya sendiri untuk itu, tapi menurut Soonyoung, Jihoon yang tertawa dan bercanda bersamanya benar-benar sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tiba-tiba staff noona meneriaki nama mereka berdua. Mengatakan bahwa mereka harus bergegas ke tempat mereka janji berkumpul dengan yang lain karena ini sudah hampir satu jam dan mereka harus segera kembali ke hotel.

"Tenang saja Jihoon-ah, hatiku, aku yang akan mengurusnya. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang."

Soonyoung memilih berjalan lebih dulu kearah Wonwoo dan staff noona yang berdiri sedikit jauh di belakang Jihoon, setelah sebelumnya tersenyum kepada Jihoon. Jihoon membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap punggung Soonyoung yang menjauh. Bukankah seharusnya Jihoon merasa lega dan senang?

Senyum apa itu yang baru saja Jihoon lihat di wajah Soonyoung? Bibir itu melengkung keatas. Tapi rasa yang disampaikan senyuman itu sungguh berbeda. Bukan. Bukan perasaan seperti ini seharusnya yang hadir dalam diri Jihoon. Keraguan. Kegelisahan. Kehilangan.

Refleks kaki-kaki mungil Jihoon membawa tubuhnya setengah berlari ke arah Soonyoung. Tubuh itu kini mengikuti suara hatinya. Dan hati Jihoon baru saja menyuruh tubuh mungil itu untuk menahan Soonyoung.

Jihoon kembali pada kesadaran penuhnya, dan mendapati jemari mungilnya telah memegang ujung kaos Soonyoung. Membuat lelaki itu berhenti. _Sial. Satu lagi tindakan tanpa berpikir._

Soonyoung berbalik, berhadapan dengan Jihoon. Lelaki yang kini bersurai blonde itu buru-buru melepaskan jarinya dari kaos pria yang lebih tinggi. Soonyoung ingin sekali bertanya apa maksud tindakan Jihoon ini? Tapi tidak. Soonyoung terlalu mengenal Jihoon untuk tahu bahwa tindakan tersebut tidak disengaja oleh pria mungil itu.

Soonyoung maju selangkah mendekati Jihoon. Jihoon mundur dua langkah menjauhi Soonyoung. Soonyoung kembali maju selangkah, tapi kali ini Jihoon tidak menjauh. Soonyoung mengangkat tangannya dan memegang pundak Jihoon.

"Di dalam kepalamu sekarang sedang kacau ya?"

Soonyoung kembali memberikan senyuman konyol andalan nya pada Jihoon. Dan mengacak rambut Jihoon pelan.

"Sudah.. jangan terlalu kau pikirkan Jihoon-ah. Anggap saja aku sedang mabuk malam itu."

"..."

"Ayo, kita bisa dimarahi manager hyung kalau terlambat"

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin besar ruang latihan mereka. Ya, mereka sudah kembali ke Korea. Dan sialnya, Jihoon mengalami jetlag. Dia belum pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya.

Terimakasih kepada Wonwoo dan pengetahuan randomnya, yang membuat Jihoon mengerti bahwa rasa lelah, sakit kepala, depresi yang dihadapinya saat ini adalah karena melintas di zona waktu yang berbeda. Jihoon belum pernah jetlag sebelumnya. Tubuhnya selama ini cukup fit dan cepat beradaptasi dengan perbedaan lingkungan disekitarnya. Tapi mungkin tidak hari ini.

"Semua akan membaik jika kau istirahat, sayangnya, salah satu gejala jetlag adalah insomnia." Ujar Wonwoo.

Jadi Jihoon berupaya membuat tubuhnya lebih lelah lagi. Jauh lebih lelah lagi. Sangat lelah hingga dia akan tertidur dengan sendirinya karena kelelahan. Dan untuk itulah Jihoon disini, di ruang latihan, menari non-stop sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Jihoon menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Muak. Jihoon muak melihat wajahnya sendiri. Dia merasa bukan dirinya sendiri saat ini. Lebih lama lagi. Tepatnya sejak..

dia mencium Soonyoung dan Soonyoung balas menciumnya.

 _Kenapa kau melakukannya?_

Sejak Soonyoung mengatakan suka padanya.

 _Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana pastinya perasaanku padamu._

Sejak Soonyoung mengatakan akan melupakannya.

 _Kenapa kau mengatakan suka jika kau berniat melupakanku?_

Sejak melihat Soonyoung menangis untuknya.

 _Airmatamu.. aku tidak ingin melihatnya._

 **Flashback**

Hari terakhir mereka di Amerika setelah menyelesaikan tour mereka habiskan dengan bermain di kamar Jun dan Vernon. Mereka bermain mafia, dan yang kalah harus minum alkohol. Terkecuali si bungsu yang belum cukup umur, serta Jisoo dan Minghao yang memang benci alkohol, mereka diberi cola yang sudah dicampur garam.

Tebak siapa yang pertama kali mabuk? Kwon Soonyoung. Si bodoh yang tetap berambisi untuk menang meskipun tahu dirinya tidak tahan meminum cairan memusingkan itu. Dan tebak apa yang mereka lakukan saat ada member yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri? Memaksanya bernyanyi.

Mereka senang saat Soonyoung kalah. Karena biasanya Soonyoung akan menyanyikan lagu trot, atau membuat mereka tertawa dengan menyanyikan lagu dengan tarian aneh seperti Daddy nya PSY dan semacamnya. Tapi tidak hari ini.

 _Aku telah menggenggammu untuk waktu yang lama_

 _Tapi sekarang aku harus melepasmu_

 _Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu_

 _Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuatmu bahagia_

 _Jadi aku melepasmu, melepasmu, melepasmu.._

 _Sehingga kau bisa tersenyum suatu hari nanti.._

 _Sehingga kau bisa bahagia.._

 _(Letting Go – Day6)_

Mungkin jika Soonyoung menyanyikannya dengan senyumannya yang biasa, semua orang akan bersorak. Tapi tidak. Soonyoung menyanyikannya dengan pelan. Wajah tertunduk. Dan di kalimat terakhir, saat dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kearah Jihoon, bendungan yang mengelilingi iris hitam itu runtuh. Berbarengan dengan hilangnya kesadaran Soonyoung. Meninggalkan Jihoon dengan segala riuh di hatinya.

 **Flashback End**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jihoon-ah, sudahlah.."

"Ya..hyung.. hentikan, bajumu bahkan sudah sangat basah sekarang"

"Kau mau menari terus sampai kapan? Berhentilah.."

"Hoon-ah.. ini tidak baik."

"Hyung, ku mohon hentikan.."

Percuma. Jihoon tidak mengindahkan perkataan Jisoo, Vernon, Jeonghan, Jun dan Seungkwan. Tidak. Jihoon benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang. Dia sangat lelah. Fisik juga mental. Fisik karena jetlag nya. Dan mental karena semua pemikiran tak berujung tentang Soonyoung. Jihoon benci keduanya. Peluh membanjiri mungil Jihoon. Tangan dan kakinya sudah gemetar. Tapi tidak. _Ini belum cukup. Sedikit lagi Lee Jihoon. Sedikit lagi._

Seungcheol menarik tangan Jihoon, membuatnya berhenti sesaat. Tapi pria bersurai blonde itu menghempaskan tangan pria yang lebih tua darinya tersebut. Dan kembali menari. Membuat Seungcheol kehabisan akal bagaimana membuat Jihoon mengerti bahwa yang Jihoon lakukan hanyalah menyiksa dirinya sendiri dan memperburuk kondisinya.

Baru beberapa menit, seseorang kembali menariknya. Tidak hanya tangannya. Orang itu pun bahkan sampai memeluknya dari belakang. Menahan pergerakannya. Nafas nya terengah-engah. Lelah. Jihoon lelah. Jihoon bahkan terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap cermin untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu. Yang Jihoon tahu pelukan itu terasa sangat nyaman. Familiar. Dan hangat. Mengantarkan Jihoon ke alam mimpi saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 : End**

 **.**

 **.**

Nih buat yang ga bisa datang ke DE in Jakarta, baca fanfic aja. Cari kesibukan yang lain. Malam ini kita jangan buka twitter, instagram, youtube, naver, weibo, website fansite noona dulu ya _(hmm ga yakin sama diri sendiri)._

Aku juga ga bisa nonton kok, tiket aku malah sampe harus aku jual lantaran jadwalnya bentrok sama jadwal koas yang tiba-tiba _(demi apa ya ampun kampus gue)_ diganti gitu aja seminggu yang lalu. Aku pernah ga nonton konser _(memang dari awal aku tau bakal ga bisa pergi, jadi ga beli tiketnya)_ , dan itu sedih banget.

 **Tapi ternyata jauh lebih menyedihkan saat tiket udah kebeli, carat bong udah kebeli, tapi batal nonton.**

Tapi yah emang dasar sukanya nyiksa diri sendiri, mau gimana pun bilang jangan buka ini itu, ntar malem pasti aku tetap mantengin instagram/twitter hahahahaaa.

 _Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya #love #xoxo #hugandkiss_


	7. Chapter 7 : Pelukan

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

 **.**

Chapter 7:

Diadaptasi dari

Seventeen Radio – Into Your Ear #11 (Seungkwan nge-mention kondisi Jihoon)

 **.**

 **.**

Baru beberapa menit, seseorang kembali menariknya. Tidak hanya tangannya. Orang itu pun bahkan sampai memeluknya dari belakang. Menahan pergerakannya. Nafas nya terengah-engah. Lelah. Jihoon lelah. Jihoon bahkan terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap cermin untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu. Yang Jihoon tahu pelukan itu terasa sangat nyaman. Familiar. Dan hangat. Mengantarkan Jihoon ke alam mimpi saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum sepenuhnya sadar. Jihoon menyadari dia sedang berada di kamarnya, di atas kasurnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal. Sudah berapa lama Jihoon tertidur? Jihoon memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak, mengarah keluar kamar.

"Ah.. kau sudah bangun?"

"Hyung.. tidurmu lelap sekali, seperti orang mati."

Jeonghan memukul kepala Chan ringan. Jihoon tidak mau ambil pusing. Kepala nya masih sedikit pusing.

"Kau mau aku buatkan sesuatu?"

"Hmm.. tidak hyung."

"Baiklah jika kau bilang begitu."

Jihoon mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap sisi ruangan, dan tidak menemukan siapapun di ruangan kecuali Jeonghan. Dan chan yang baru saja berlalu, masuk ke kamar mandi. Jeonghan masih menatapnya seakan menunggu sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Tidakkah seharusnya kau bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hmm.. dimana yang lain?"

"Jun, 97line dan 98line sedang pergi makan Jeokbal di tempat biasa. Wonwoo dan Seungcheol sedang menulis lirik di ruang tengah. Jisoo sedang menelfon orang tua nya di balkon."

"uh.. baiklah"

Jeonghan masih saja memandanginya seolah ada yang salah. Tidak bisakah hyung nya ini mengatakannya saja?

"Apa lagi hyung?"

"Tidakkah kau seharusnya kau bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tadi kau sudah bertanya begitu, dan aku sudah bertanya balik"

"..." hmm sepertinya bukan itu yang ingin didengar oleh hyungnya itu.

"..."

"..."

"Hmm.. dimana Soonyoung?"

"Bagus kau bertanya Jihoon-ie, kalau kau sampai tidak menyebut nama itu aku benar-benar akan marah."

Jihoon menyipitkan matanya. _Soonyoung? Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Soonyoung?_. Dan sepertinya Jeonghan menangkap ekspresi bingung Jihoon.

"Kau tak ingat?"

Jihoon hanya bisa menggeleng frustasi. Dia tidak ingat. Lagi pula apa yang harus dia ingat?

"Soonyoung yang menghentikanmu kemarin. Kalau aku tahu bahwa dengan memelukmu bisa menghentikan kegilaanmu itu, pasti aku sudah memelukmu kuat-kuat dari awal. Aku tahu kau jetlag dan sangat ingin tidur, tapi yang kau lakukan itu membuat kami semua cemas Jihoon-ah."

"Untung Soonyoung tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Begitu sadar kau tertidur, dia menggendongmu ke mobil, lalu menggendongmu lagi sampai ke kasurmu, bahkan dia membiarkan tangannya jadi bantalmu karena kau terus saja memeluknya."

Jeonghan bicara panjang lebar sambil menuangkan segelas Jus jeruk untuk Jihoon minum. Jihoon masih terdiam di depan pintu kamar, berusaha mencerna segala yang dikatakan Jeonnghan. Jeonghan menyodorkan gelas berisi cairan berwarna orange itu kearah sudut meja, bermaksud mendekatkannya kepada Jihoon.

"Ne.. hyung. Kau benar-benar tidur seperti orang mati. Bagaimana bisa kau tidur 14 jam memeluk seseorang? Kalau aku jadi Soonyoung hyung, aku pasti sudah menendangmu." Sahut si bungsu yang entah sudah sejak kapan berada diantara mereka kembali. Lagi Jeonghan memukul ringan kepala Chan.

"Aku.. apa?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat rupanya. Hyung, kau tidur 14 jam. Setengahnya kau habiskan diatas lengan Soonyoung hyung, setengahnya lagi kau habiskan dengan memeluknya. Entah bagaimana kondisi lengan Soonyoung hyung saat ini."

"Itu benar Jihoon-ah. Aku dan member lain tidak tahu kalian ada masalah apa hingga saling tidak tegur sapa belakangan ini. Kalian terlalu sering bertengkar, jadi kami tak mau ikut campur. Tapi bisa ku katakan dia masih peduli padamu. Jadi berbaikan lah. Jangan seperti anak kecil. Apalagi kalian leader, tidak baik jika dilihat member lain."

"Hyung.."

"Hmm?"

"Dimana Soonyoung?"

"Dia pergi sejam yang lalu, dia bilang ingin kerumah orang tuanya."

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon pernah dua kali mengunjungi rumah orangtua Soonyoung. Pertama saat diundang makan malam di rumah Soonyoung bersama beberapa member lainnya. Yang kedua saat orangtua Soonyoung meminta bantuannya membawa Soonyoung pulang ke rumah karena mereka sudah menyiapkan kejutan kecil untuk merayakan ulangtahun Soonyoung. Jihoon hanya perlu 48 menit dari Seoul ke Namyangju jika dia berangkat dari Yongsan Station menuju Deokso Station.

Jihoon belum tahu pasti apa yang akan Jihoon katakan pada Soonyoung saat mereka bertemu nanti. Satu yang Jihoon ketahui yaitu dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Soonyoung. Menatap iris hitam menghanyutkan milik Soonyoung. Hanya itu saja. _Mengapa?_ Jihoon menghela nafas berat tanpa melepaskan pandangan kearah luar jendela. Jihoon tidak mau tahu jawabannya.

 _Untuk mengucapkan terimakasih, serta permintaan maaf atas 14 jam sebelumnya?_

Mungkin.

 **.**

Jihoon tiba di Deokso pukul 10.38. Jihoon menghentikan sebuah taksi, dan mulai melaju distrik tempat rumah orangtua Soonyoung berada. Supir taksi menghentikannya di tepi jalan besar. Jihoon harus berjalan kaki sekitar 700 meter untuk sampai ke rumah itu. Jihoon melihat belokan kearah kanan. Yah.. akhirnya sedikit lagi. Jihoon kedinginan. Tapi pipinya hangat. _Ini tidak berarti apa-apa Lee Jihoon, kau hanya datang untuk berterimakasih. Tidak lebih._ Jihoon menenangkan kecamuk di dalam dirinya sendiri.

Tepat saat Jihoon berbelok, dirinya melihat sosok yang dikenalinya sebagai Soonyoung tengah memberikan backhug kepada seorang wanita, membuatnya membatu saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Jarak yang cukup jauh dan juga cahaya yang remang-remang tidak membuat Jihoon ragu. Benar itu Soonyoung. Dada jihon berdegup tak beraturan. Matanya memanas, tapi tidak sampai mengeluarkan airmata. Refleks kakinya melangkah mundur.

PRAAANG..

Selalu saja ada kesialan yang menyertai Jihoon. Jihoon memandangi kakinya yang baru saja tak sengaja menendang keranjang sampah berbahan besi –yang entah mengapa bisa- ada disana. Jihoon kembali menatap kearah Soonyoung dan mendapati Soonyoung sudah melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang wanita itu dan kini balik menatap dirinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jihoon untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan mulai berlari menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

Soonyoung berjalan keluar dari rumah orangtua nya. Rumah itu sepi. Setelah menunggu sekitar 30 menit didalam rumah sendirian, barulah orangtuanya mengangkat telfon darinya. Ternyata orangtuanya sedang mengunjungi paman nya di Guri. Salah Soonyoung memang tidak memberi kabar lebih dulu.

Soonyoung memutuskan untuk pulang ke dorm, setelah sebelumnya makan ramyeon instan yang baru saja dibuatnya karena lelah menunggu dan kimchi buatan ibunya yang memang sudah tersimpan di kulkas. Soonyoung sangat lapar.

Saat keluar dari pagar rumahnya, soonyoung mendapati sosok yang dikenalnya. Soonyoung memeluk wanita yang lebih rendah darinya itu dari arah belakang. Dia benar-benar butuh penguatan saat ini, dan wanita ini datang disaat yang tepat. Soonyoung ingin mencurahkan semuanya. Semuanya. Kisahnya dan Jihoon benar-benar sampai pada titik temu. Kegagalan. Soonyoung benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa kembali 'normal' menghadapi Jihoon, terutama saat Jihoon sendiri sedang bimbang saat ini.

Dia ingin Jihoon memandang kearahnya dan menyadari perasaannya pada Jihoon. Tapi bukan begini caranya. Bukan dengan cara membuat Jihoon bingung. Bukan ini yang Soonyoung harapkan.

Soonyoung paham benar apa yang Jihoon rasakan. Saat pertama kali Soonyoung melihat video dirinya yang tertangkap kamera fans saat diam diam memandangi Jihoon, dia kaget bukan main. Pandangan macam apa itu? Seolah ada glitter yang memaksa keluar dari matanya saat menatap kearah Jihoon. Saat itu lah Soonyoung menyadari perasaan nya. Bahwa kebiasaannya menatap Jihoon bukan hanya sekedar kekaguman, lebih dari itu. Sejak saat itu perasaan itu tumbuh. Awalnya Soonyoung menolaknya. Tapi pesona Jihoon membuatnya lemah. Alih-alih menghilangkan rasa sukanya, dia malah semakin ingin melindungi Jihoon. Menjaganya. Memeluknya. Mendekapnya. Menjadikannya miliknya.

Soonyoung menyesali telah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jihoon. Semakin hari keadaan mereka semakin aneh. Padahal dia yang meminta Jihoon untuk bersikap biasa kepadanya. Tapi semakin hari malah dirinya yang semakin sulit bersikap biasa kepada Jihoon. Senyum konyolnya kadang tidak muncul disaat yang tepat. Dan bukannya Soonyoung tidak tahu bahwa Jihoon menyadarinya. Ini benar-benar menyiksanya.

Dia sudah menjanjikan kepada Jihoon untuk mengurus hatinya sendiri dan tak melibatkan Jihoon. Tapi apa yang terjadi? ini tidak berhasil.

"Ya.. kau kenapa?"

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Ya.. kau kenapa? Jawab aku !"

"..."

"Aku rasa aku suka seseorang.."

"Lalu? Siapa dia? Apa lebih cantik dariku?"

"Cantik, dia cantik. Tidak. Dia imut."

"Lalu apa masalahmu?"

"Dia tidak menyukaiku."

"Aku sungguh tak melihat apa masalahmu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau ditolak kan? Kau Kwon Soonyoung, banyak gadis yang bisa kau pacari. Sudah lupakan saja dia."

"Tapi aku benar-benar, menyukainya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia bersama orang lain. Aku bisa gila. Aku mengatakan aku menyukainya. Aku malah membuatnya bingung. Aku benar-benar bodoh."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ya.. kau sungguh-sungguh? Kau tidak mengerjaiku atau semacamnya kan?"

"Tidak, aku benar-ben.."

PRAAANG..

Suara besi yang memecah kesunyian malam itu memaksa Soonyoung menoleh, dan mendapati Jihoon disana. Setengah tak percaya. _Jihoon disini? Di Namyangju? Kenapa? Untuk apa? Apa dia sudah merasa lebih baik?_ Soonyoung dapat melihat tubuh Jihoon semakin menjauh, lalu hilang dibalik jajaran rumah lainnya. Wanita yang tadi dipeluk Soonyoung memperhatikan semuanya. Tatapan Soonyoung. Respon pria mungil itu. Dan hanya satu kesimpulan yang dapat ditariknya.

"Dia?" suara wanita itu membuyarkan lamunan Soonyoung.

"Apa?"

"Orang yang kau suka dia kan? Jihoonie kita."

"..."

"..."

"Kau tidak marah?" Soonyoung menatap wanita itu miris. Wanita itu menatap luka dalam tatapan yang Soonyoung berikan untuknya, dan memilih menghela nafas untuk menanggapi itu.

"Aku kaget.. Tapi jika kau memang benar-benar menyukainya aku bisa apa. Lagipula, dia cukup manis."

"..."

"Kau tidak ingin mengejarnya?"

"Tapi dia.."

"Dia mengikutimu kesini, dengan pakaian tipis itu, tanpa jaket. Dia lari saat melihatmu memelukku. Kau pikir apa artinya itu? Sudah sana kejar dia. Dasar bodoh."

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon berlari asal, sejauh mungkin. Kemana saja asalkan dapat menjauh dari sosok memuakkan yang dia lihat tadi.

 _Kwon Soonyoung brengsek. Brengsek. Sial._

Sampai pada satu titik, Jihoon menyerah. Jihoon berhenti, tangan kirinya bertumpu pada tiang lampu jalan didekatnya. Cuaca malam itu sangat dingin, terutama bagi seseorang yang berlari dengan celana selutut dan hoodie tipis. Jihoon terengah-engah. Jihoon melirik sekelilingnya sekilas. Jihoon tidak tahu ini daerah apa dan dimana. Kawasan ini terlalu sepi. Jihoon tidak peduli.

 _Apa itu?_

 _Perasaan apa itu?_

Masih berpegangan pada tiang di sampingnya. Sekilas terbayang kembali potongan kejadian tadi, membuat dada Jihoon kembali sesak. Wonwoo sialan dan semua informasi bodohnya, apa ini yang Jihoon rasakan? Dan Wonwoo masih sanggup mengatakan bahwa perasaan hanya ada di kepala, bersama dengan logika? Lalu sesak apa ini? perasaan apa ini?

 _Perasaan?_

 _Sesak?_

 _Hanya karena melihat pria brengsek itu memeluk orang lain?_

Pupil Jihoon seketika melebar diantara iris cokelat-kehitamannya. Tangannya yang tadi menyangga tubuhnya ke tiang lampu jalan jatuh terkulai disisi tubuhnya. Kakinya lemah seketika. Jihoon hampir jatuh tepat saat sepasang lengan merengkuh tubuh kecilnya tiba-tiba. Menangkap Jihoon. Satu lengan mengelilingi bahu dan dada Jihoon, sementara satunya lagi disekeliling pinggang Jihoon. Aroma parfume ini. Soonyoung.

Jihoon memberontak. Tapi percuma saja kekuatan Jihoon tidak sebanding, terutama jika berhadapan dengan mantan atlet taekwondo tersebut. Jihoon kalah telak. Pelukan ini memang dimaksudkan untuk mengunci dirinya. Dan pergerakannya.

"Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau datang dengan pakaian seperti ini?"

"..."

"Yang tadi itu.. noona ku."

Soonyoung melonggarkan rengkuhannya. Membiarkan Jihoon lepas dari dekapannya. Jihoon membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Soonyoung tepat dimatanya. Soonyoung dapat melihat mata Jihoon yang memerah. Seolah menahan marah. Tangan mungil itu mengepal.

Soonyoung membayangkan akan menerima kepalan tangan Jihoon di pipinya atau disekeliling matanya dan meninggalkan bekas kebiruan disana. Tapi tidak.

Jihoon berjinjit. Tangannya memeluk leher dan bahu Soonyoung. Jihoon membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan antara bahu dan leher pria yang sudah menyita pikirannya tersebut selama berhari-hari. Butuh 5 detik bagi Soonyoung untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dan membalas pelukan Jihoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 : End**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku beneran mikir si Woozi ini savage banget loh, sama diri sendiri aja dia rela nari non-stop gitu. Aku dengernya tuh sampe _**"Whaaat?! Gila. Iya lo bakal lelah terus tidur parah, tapi ntar pas bangun itu badan sakit semua"**_ pas Seungkwan sama Mingyu ceritain kondisi nya Woozi pas jetlag. Please.. cukup Hoshi, Wonwoo, sama Seungcheol aja, jangan sampe nambah lo juga T.T

Barusan baca review, nemu yg lucu-lucu. Aku ga lama kok update nya, 7 chapter dalam 24 hari sebenarnya rekor tersendiri buat aku. Aku biasanya ngabisin banyak waktu buat nulis dan update.

Ini angst kah? Seriusan? Hehehehe sorry, ga sengaja. Menurut aku ini ga sampe ke angst sih, tapi kalo kalian bilang begitu ya aku minta maaf. Maaf. Tapi aku ga janji buat ga bakal ngulangin hehehehe.

Dan ya.. aku setuju sama yang bilang kalo pembagian line itu lebih ke Bumzu. Ga mungkin semuanya Woozi yang nentuin, pasti ada campur tangan Bumzu atau arranger/composer lainnya yang turut andil dalam menentukan line. Tapi kasian adek bantet kita, di tiap MV pasti ada aja komenan yang bilang dia ga adil #pelukjihoon #protectwoozi

Jujur.. aku kurang 'jadi-diri-sendiri' di chapter ini. Aku itu biasanya nulis sejenis chapter 2 dan chapter 6, kalo kalian masih inget. Dan dari seluruh chapter sebelumnya, mungkin ini chapter yang aku rasa, aku kurang bisa 'menyampaikan' apa yang mau aku sampaikan. Aku rada kesel sih, tapi aku putusin tetap ngepost karena aku takut kalo aku pendam, malah lupa dan udah gaada waktu lagi kemudian. Sorry.

Kalo selama ini banyakan dari POV nya Woozi, next chapter bakal lebih banyak dari POV nya Hoshi. Btw aku seneng tau baca review kalian, makasih ya yg udah selalu sempetin nulis di kolom review #xoxo


	8. Chapter 8 : Status

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

 **.**

Chapter 8:

 **.**

 **.**

Lemparkan Soonyoung ke lautan mana saja asal tidak berdekatan dengan Jihoon. Soonyoung mulai merasa bahwa pria yang lebih rendah darinya itu memiliki kepribadian ganda. Hari ini tepat 2 minggu sejak kejadian penuh haru di Namyangju yang Soonyoung kira dapat mengubah 'status' nya dan Jihoon.

Saat perjalanan pulang dari rumah orangtuanya, Jihoon sama sekali tak bersuara dan memilih melempar pandangannya keluar jendela hingga mereka sampai di Seoul. Takut merusak mood Jihoon, Soonyoung memilih menanyakan segalanya esok hari. Tetapi Jihoon tidak pernah benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung.

 _Apa kini kau menyukaiku?_

 _Apa ini artinya kau mencintaiku?_

Jihoon hanya akan mendengus kesal, mendorong tubuh Soonyoung menjauh dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan mungilnya seolah mengusir Soonyoung.

Soonyoung sungguh tak mengerti. Bukannya mereka tak mengalami perubahan. Jika Soonyoung boleh jujur 2 minggu terakhir adalah 2 minggu yg terbaik. Mereka tidak lagi canggung satu sama lain. Kadang mereka pergi makan keluar. Hanya berdua. Layaknya pasangan lainnya.

Dan oh.. jangan lupakan ciuman yang kedua –atau ketiga, bahkan mungkin keempat atau lima, Soonyoung tidak menghitung lagi yang keberapa- terjadi seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa mereka lakukan. Di studio Jihoon. Di mobil saat member lain sudah lebih dulu turun. Di ruang latihan saat hanya ada mereka berdua. Jihoon mungkin tidak pernah berinisiatif lebih dulu, tapi saat Soonyoung melakukannya, toh pria mungil itu tak menolaknya.

Yah walau pasti Jihoon lah yang selalu mengakhiri kegiatan itu jika ia rasa sudah cukup, dengan menjambak rambut Soonyoung hingga kepala nya tertarik kebelakang atau mendorong bahunya kuat atau menginjak kakinya atau mencubit pinggangnya. Atau cara menyakitkan lainnya. Tapi sungguh, mereka berciuman kembali. Bukankah ini artinya mereka sepasang kekasih?

Soonyoung juga ingin seperti Seungkwan dan Vernon. Pasangan pertama dalam grup yang berani mengatakan bahwa mereka lebih dari teman dan mengakui orientasi seksualnya. Pria asal Jeju itu awalnya ingin merahasiakan segalanya, namun pria tampan tapi abstract tersebut malah menggandeng tangannya santai sambil memasuki ruang latihan dan mengatakan 'kami berhubungan' ditengah sesi istirahat mereka, yang ditanggapi ekspresi setengah tak percaya dari hampir seluruh member – termasuk Seungkwan- dan tepukan tangan canggung dari Seokmin. Soonyoung iri luar biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon bukannya tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Soonyoung 3 hari belakangan. Lesu dan tidak bersemangat sama sekali bukan dua kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Soonyoung. Tapi itu terjadi saat ini.

Saat semua member keluar dari ruang latihan, Jihoon menarik lengan Soonyoung tanpa bersuara dan mengarahkan kakinya menuju studio Jihoon. Sesampainya di 'gua' tersebut, Jihoon memutar kursinya dan memegang pundak Soonyoung agar pemuda itu dapat duduk disana, sementara dirinya memilih berdiri sambil bersandar pada meja kerja dibelakangnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Jihoon membuka suara terlebih dahulu, yang hanya dibalas dengan berpalingnya mata Soonyoung kearah lain.

"Kau mengabaikan ku." Jihoon mengatakannya sambil memegang dagu Soonyoung, memastikan iris hitam itu kembali menatapnya. Soonyoung menangkap kekecewaan dalam intonasi Jihoon.

 _1 menit.._

 _3 menit.._

 _5 menit.._

"Sungguh ! Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi. Kau sedang kesal padaku atau apa? Hubungan macam apa ini yang tidak bisa jujur satu sama lain?" Jihoon mengacak rambutnya dan memilih membelakangi Soonyoung.

"Apa _itu_ -kah yang kita miliki saat ini? sebuah hubungan?" Soonyoung menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan.

"Kau benar-benar bertanya itu padaku? Aku tidak pernah membayangkan pertanyaan itu akan keluar dari mulutmu."

Soonyoung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ya ! aku bahkan tidak tahu apa hubungan yang ku maksud memiliki definisi yang sama dengan yang ada didalam pikiranmu. Hubungan? _Cih_ ! Apa aku terlihat sebagai _friend-with-benefit_ bagimu?" Soonyoung menutup kalimatnya dengan mengguncang pundak pria yang lebih rendah darinya itu.

Soonyoung sendiri sedikit tertegun mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dengan mulus dari bibirnya. Namun hal itu cukup membuat reaksi yang dikeluarkan Jihoon membuatnya menyesal, karena saat ini Jihoon kembali melepaskan tangan Soonyoung dari pundaknya dengan kasar. Menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat Soonyoung jelaskan. Seperti kecewa, namun ada kilatan api didalamnya.

" _Fuck_ !" Jihoon menendang kursi kerjanya, membuat benda hitam itu mendur ke belakang. "Sekarang kau menganggapku pria yang akan _making out_ dengan sembarang orang? Aku memelukmu, menciummu, bercumbu denganmu, bahkan kita hampir saja melakukan..- Hanya denganmu. Sungguh, Kwon Soonyoung, sehina dan sebrengsek apa aku dimata mu?"

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan. Tentu bukan itu maksud Soonyoung. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia menganggap Jihoon gampangan. Bahkan Jihoon adalah orang terakhir yang Soonyoung tahu mau melakukan skinship.

"Bu..bukan itu maksudku Jihoon, sungguh. Hanya saja aku tidak yakin dengan semua.."

"Aku melakukan semua yang aku bisa. Memberimu tempat yang tidak pernah ku berikan pada orang lain sebelumnya." Jihoon memberikan tatapan yang paling Soonyoung benci, penyesalan menguar dalam diri Soonyoung. Jihoon- _nya_ tersakiti.

"Kau tahu bahwa ini yang pertama bagiku. Dan ditambah fakta bahwa –mungkin saja- orientasi seks ku berubah. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti aku sedikit saja?"

"Jihoon-ah.."

"Aku hanya ingin semua mengalir begitu saja. Dan aku dengan bodohnya berasumsi bahwa kau mengerti bahwa pelukanku malam itu berarti aku menerimamu. Dan jika status begitu penting bagimu.. _hell yeah_ , aku kekasihmu ! Sudah puas? Sialan!"

Jihoon membanting pintu studio nya, meninggalkan Soonyoung disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 : End**

 **.**

Chapter ini ga aku adaptasi dari moment Soonhoon. Tapi chapter 9 bakalan di adaptasi dari moment moment Soonhoon mulai dari DE in Japan sampe masa promosi Clap ini ya. Dan mungkin chapter 9 bakal jadi last chapter. Oiya kalo aku bikin chapter 9 itu rated-M gimana ya? Pada setuju ga? Atau tetap di rated-T aja? Di review yaaaaah, please..

Banyak banget kan moment Soonhoon akhir-akhir ini? #senengbangetyaampundemiapa

Sorry banget, aku update nya lebih lama dari biasanya yg biasanya cuma butuh 3-5 hari, sekarang jadi hampir 2 bulanan. Aku lagi jungkir balik bagi waktu buat jaga di rs dan ngerjain tugas dari dokter konsulen yg makin hari tugasnya makin aneh-aneh. Harap maklum ya.. #xoxo #pelukciumreadersatusatu


End file.
